


Sinfully Incestuous Salvation

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Breeding, Corruption, Cuckquean, F/M, Gen, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other, Seduction, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Through misfortune during the Rating Game match, Rias wound up having to be married off to Riser Phenex as per arranged. Fortunately, her brother Sirzechs has something else to say on the matter entirely,  namely be 'Rescuing' Rias in a rather sinful and incestuous way, bringing her in on the world of sinful debauchery he has going on behind the scenes. He intends to take everything from Riser Phenex, including Rias, his mother Lady Phenex, and even his whole peerage soon enough.
Relationships: Sirzechs Lucifer/Lady Phenex, Sirzechs Lucifer/Ravel Phenex, Sirzechs Lucifer/Rias Gremory
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Sibling Bliss and Debauchery (Sirzechs x Rias, Lady Phenex)

  
  
  


**Sinfully Incestuous Salvation**

**Highschool DxD**

**For Ult/ by Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- Brotherly Bliss and Debauchery (Sirzechs x Rias, Lady Phenex)**

  
  


********

Rias Gremory’s Perspective-

*

“It had finally happened, the fated day that I had been dreading for so long up until this point had at long last come full circle; my arranged marriage to Riser Phenex. I was helpless to prevent it, Issei tried his best in the agreed-upon duel, but was yet defeated by Riser completely. He left with a saddened heartbroken look on his face, one that I would never forget for as long as I lived. When all was said and done the agreements had officially been made, everything was signed following the match and I was to be wed to this disgusting womanizing Riser Phenex becoming his political bride. In comparison, I was no different from his own peerage comprised of collected women who all act like his trophies and sexual toys. He treats every girl and woman there the same way as he does with everybody else and uses them with shameless indulgence all while wearing a smile on his face. I was in despair, nothing could get me out of this arrangement barring running away from it all completely and becoming a fugitive from Underworld Law. If I had done that then my entire family, the Gremory Clan would likely become punished in my place, or deposed of power so alas……I had to endure.”

“The Wedding happened with the two of us at the Altar within an Underworld chapel a week later, it was attended by many important members belonging to varying factions of the Old Devils. Among them was my older brother and current Maou; Sirzechs Gremory. I could tell he greatly disapproved of this arrangement and showed utter content for this outdated tradition I had been put into, he protested it rather openly despite it happening anyway under his rule anyway. I admired him even more for that. Old pacts and contracts between Devil clans can never be amended or annulled unless certain conditions were met, or at the very least until Riser Phenex loses interest in me, which I doubt would ever happen. We kissed on the Altar and we left the ceremony once the banquet was over with, thankfully he had too much to drink that day and passed out on the queen-sized bed we now shared. I was very thankful that this man had a low tolerance for Brimstone alcohol coming from the Underworld, he’d be far too insufferable otherwise. Even so, he was very callous, rude, and childishly petty in claiming me as his personal property in front of everybody, boasting about like it were a battle for supremacy.”

“I wanted out so very much, my heart was filled with regret the entire time I lived in the same space as him. Even knowing the risks and the consequences I secretly planned to run away from Riser and this sham marriage sometime later down the line. I’d gladly risk myself in becoming a rogue princess, a fugitive from Underworld Law if it meant not sharing my body with this sleazy vile monster. Thankfully, I no longer had to make that choice, at the very least I didn’t have to give Riser any kind of pleasure nor my innocence. Things changed for me ...in the most unexpected way and it started with a visit from my older brother Sirzechs Gremory.”

“He came to me...on the night of my supposed Honeymoon with a different aura about him, one that I found ...irresistible.” 

End of Rias’s Perspective

*****

Opening the double-wide doors in stunned surprise Rias blinked twice in a stupor as she saw her magnanimous older brother, and current ruler of Hell, Sirzechs Gremory standing just outside wearing a confident smile on his handsome face.

“Evening, baby sister, surprised to see me?” He asked in a suave manner. 

Rias simply nodded and stepped out of the bedroom into the hallway to talk to her brother in private. She noticed his eyes were drifting down her full-figured body, Sirzechs drank in the sight of his younger sister wearing a very revealing light red lace lingerie around her curvaceous body. Needless to say, he liked what he sees.

“What are you doing here, brother? Does….” Rias asked then trailed off as she quickly looked down the hallways noticing that the maids and other servants were sleeping soundly while leaning against the walls. It was the obvious work of a sleep spell and it made her look back to Sirzechs with an eyebrow perked in curiosity and confusion. “...does anyone know that you’re here? Why the secrecy in visiting me and my...ugh ...husband's home at night in the first place?” She asked using the word “Husband” in the most disgusting way possible when thinking about Riser.

Sirzechs said nothing at first, instead, he brought his right hand up to his sister’s soft face gently stroking the side of her left cheek. This was making her even more curious despite the thumping feeling of her heart inside her chest. Her eyes widened a bit in startled surprise, her brother was definitely giving off a certain vibe that was different from before and it mystified Rias completely, attracting her to him even more until he spoke up.

“Sister, I know you truly hate the situation you find yourself in. Trust me, I know. I wish I could undo it all myself, but unfortunately, it is an absolute fulfillment of the contract made ages ago before we took to power. That being said, I have an offer for you. One that only you can take and one you will certainly enjoy since it’ll mean betraying that unworthy swine Riser Phenex. Are you Interested? I do hope that you are.” He asked darkly with a charming smile and slight growl in his voice. Rias felt her hope returning bit by bit as she listened to her brother’s words hanging on to the feeling that they were giving her. 

Slowly nodding her head she looked back down the spacious hallways hoping that none of Riser’s own peerage was around to be nearby and listening in. Thankfully her worries were alleviated right away.

“Worry not, I put them all to sleep and the spell I used will leave them with no memory of my presence here. There’ll be no trace of my existence to be found tonight, you forget that I am the current Maou after all. Also, It is quite unfortunate your husband has no taste or tolerance for the Underworld’s alcohol. I wonder who would have spiked it?”

At this feeling Rias felt even more alleviated to be in his presence and felt her hope skyrocketing making a smile form on her face.

“I'm ...I'm interested! Please, brother, tell me what I need to do. I’ll do anything.” She pleaded a bit desperately making her breasts jiggle from behind her lace-garment cups holding up her pendulous DD-cup sized breasts. Seeing them stirred the beast inside of Sirzechs, even more, making him feel very tempted to ravage her right here on the spot

“I will, but not here or now. First, you must come to my estate in secret within two days’ time. I’ll be there, just show up and I shall help you find your salvation. I love you, my dear sweet sister.” Sirzechs concluded making Rias’s face lit up as he suddenly leaned his head in close to hers brushing his nose against her own before pulling back. He silently and swiftly made his way out of Riser’s mansion parting ways with Rias for the time being. 

She watched him go, waving him goodbye and wondering just what sort of game her brother was playing here. It puzzled her because she always knew him to be direct, even with keeping secrets and holding himself in a mysterious way, but all this left her wondering constantly what kind of foil he had in store for Riser Phenez. All Rias could do was wait patiently and relish the feeling of warmth her brother put into her body just from his visit alone. 

‘Alright, I’ll wait, even though I am incredibly miserable being Riser’s wife while waiting in the meantime. Still, my brother is certainly acting more...brazen and charming, I never thought I could see him that way until just now. I think I like it.~’ Rias thought to herself and noticed the maids and servants all around start waking up around the house, she quietly returned to the bedroom behind her in order to get some sleep and eagerly await the date in which she could rendezvous with Sirzechs.

**********

Two days later….

Now, here she was within his estate under the guise of meeting her brother to further discuss future details regarding their end of the alliance with the Phenex family, at least in Riser’s eyes. In a way it was not wrong nor suspicious for Rias and Sirzechs to be officially doing that together privately, it was the perfect guise. Rias would ‘Discuss’ things with the older brother, but not in the style that Riser would appreciate. No, not in the least. She walked into the illustrious estate of the Maou, was welcomed into the spacious bedroom of her older brother and his wife Grayfia by a random maid, and waited for Sirzechs patiently after hearing the doors close behind her. Rias shed off her traveling cloak revealing herself to be wearing her stylish and form-fitting school uniform instead of a normal dress at her brother’s request. She favored his request and enjoyed being in her school uniform again feeling it reminds her of her old School life at Kuo Academy. 

It had only been barely two days since the marriage now and Riser and Rias hardly spoke to each other. This was largely due in part to Rias openly detesting him with every fiber of her being. 

‘Hmph,it’s hardly a surprise that he barely cares to address any of my complaints at all despite us being married. I knew what to expect, but to serve merely as window dressing for his ego as a Trophy Wife infuriates me greatly.’ She thought to herself then sighed hoping her brother has the solution she was looking for. She sat herself down upon the edge of his large queen-sized bed thinking distantly about how different Sirzechs was acting when he visited her that night two days ago. 

He had been oddly domineering and charismatic creating a sort of allure that drew Rias to him like a moth to flame. He was on her mind constantly lately and if she didn’t know any better she’d say he was flirting with her seriously. Rias didn’t necessarily mind it since Sirzechs had always been a charming benevolent man capable of capturing many hearts of the underworld, largely from girls such as her. Despite a Devil’s age being nearly limitless Rias was still a teenage girl at heart and rather flustered when thinking about her dashing Maou of an older brother. 

Just then she was pulled out of her thoughts when the doors opened up revealing Sirzechs wearing one of his long dominion sleeping gowns over his adult-sized body. Her attention was immediately upon him as he entered giving a pleased smile on his face as he closed the doors behind him.

“Ah, Rias,I’m glad you could make it. I trust Riser suspects nothing about this meeting then?” Sirzechs asked making his way casually over to Rias as she sat up from the foot of the bed. 

Nodding back to him with a playful chipper smile Rias gave him her answer as she admired from far away. The way the robe hung off of his chiseled masculine body, the majestic way he carried himself, the light in his green eyes that showed when he was staring her in the face subtly made her legs quiver as he walked right up to her. 

“No trouble at all. So please tell me, brother, what is this solution you’ve mentioned to me? I cannot stand another moment alone with Riser Phenex, honestly every day I become closer to simply strangling him in his sleep right after poisoning his rejuvenation powers so that he doesn’t properly heal for a very long time.” She admitted making Sirzechs chuckle as he sat right down with his sister at the foot of the bed.

“He hehehe, I figured that would be the case. Well, do not worry…..your big brother is here to help you.” He added with a dark purr sending chills up Ria’s spine. He then placed one of his hands around her right thigh making her blush slightly as she turned to look at him with a look of surprise on her face.

“Big Brother? What _ are _ you doing?” She asked despite feeling her chest fluttering. 

She never knew this side of her brother in all her life, but she liked it more with each passing second. Sirzechs had an impassioned look on his face as he squeezed her thigh gently into his right hand, smirking he quickly shrugged off his gown completely after standing up. Rias’s face became stricken with surprise as she watched him become half-naked before her own, appearing bare chested with only the lower half of his robe still worn on his lower body. All his masculine features out in the open and Rias was finding herself hot and bothered just by seeing his chest naked before her startled eyes.

“Simple; I am solving your problem, as well as dealing a deep blow to Riser Phenex for stealing away my precious little sister. Tell me; your honeymoon didn’t quite happen now, did it?” He guessed and she shook his head immediately with a relieved sigh confirming his answer. This puts a smile on his face, Sirzechs crept closer to his sister’s face making her blush even brighter until he towered her young teenage body. “Good, it pains me to think of that man even laying so much as a finger on you, let alone taking your virginity away. I’ll be doing that instead.”

‘W-what?’ Rias thought silently to herself wondering if her brother was really serious about what he said. His left hand crept over her right clutching it gently with his fingers interlocking with her own until he pulled it up below her face affectionately.

“Rias, I will do that for you and offer the comfort you so desperately need and deserve right now.” He revealed with a serious look in his eyes when staring into his sister’s surprised face.

“S-S-Sirzechs? Big Brother? This ...is a prank, right? I mean, I truly do yearn for comfort and solace considering this arranged marriage of mine, but ...do you really desire me that way? Your own sister?” Rias asked as though wanting to confirm it first. Despite not having feelings for her sibling prior to this moment she always found him charming and perfect in the ways of being a man. Their earlier encounters magnified this feeling greatly, to the point her heart was racing even more right now. In Rias’s eyes, Sirzechs was both compassionate and fair, yet at the same time incredibly fierce and charming. 

“Yes, I am serious. I cannot stand to see you so miserable by being with him, and I know for a fact that you are not the only one. I’m going to take your virginity before he does and then ...” Het trailed off and leaned in closely to her face remaining a few inches from it as her cheeks lit up becoming as red as her hair. “.... leave you with a baby of my own seed, of our own blood before taking his peerage away the same exact way, one by one from him entirely. Riser will have nothing left, befitting of a man who sleazes around making a mockery of devils and doing nothing to deserve his nobility besides than being of the Phenex clan.”

Rias felt like her soul was just ripped out of her body when he finished, her heart was racing after hearing this information and realizing her brother was in-fact one hundred percent genuine about his plan. Sirzechs Gremory was going to take his sister’s virginity and leave her with a child before repeating the process with the rest of Riser’s female peerage. The only thought on her mind was that if he should take her like this, then it’ll be in the ways of love and not just lust. The best-case scenario would be Riser divorcing the girl should it come to pass. Thankfully Sirzechs answered that unspoken question for Rias before she could speak it.

“I know what you’re thinking and the answer is ‘yes’ to all of them. Yes, I am serious and am not playing with your feelings of despair. Yes, I intend to take you in when or if he leaves you after finding out that it is not his baby that’ll grow inside of your womb. I truly love you, Rias Gremory, I adore you, and I will make you mine right here and now physically under Riser’s very nose. Have anything else to say to that?” He asked and Rias felt her throat dry off cutting off her ability to speak. 

She was shocked and surprised at hearing this, yet her heart was racing telling her that she yearned for it to really happen. So she shook her head at his request and brought up her hands welcoming her brother into her soft warm arms for an embrace. He accepted it by placing his hands around Rias’s wide waist and feeling her hands around his neck lovingly with a flustered look on her face. 

“I just have two things to say actually; be gentle.” She purred feeling her resolve crumble to his advances. Sirzechs smiled before wrapping his right arm around her waist entirely then pulling her onto his lap. Their lips met swiftly in an intimate and hungry open-mouthed kiss wrought with incestuous passion. The instant Rias felt her brother’s warm lips on her own sent sparks throughout her entire system, suddenly she was pulling his mouth further onto hers letting their mutual passion for each other come out.

“Mmmhmmm!~” Rias purred excitedly into her brother’s lips letting out all her pent-up stress and sexual frustration unto them while feeling his hands roam down her body cupping her butt. She felt him squeeze her ass fondly through her school uniform skirt causing the girl to squeal quietly into his face, they hungrily swapped spit with tongues rolling about erotically in a languid back and forth motion.

She moaned and panted happily while feeling her brother keep her around his strong body with a thickened bulge rising up underneath her buttocks. She looked back to her bottom real quick and saw that he was indeed hard, and quite large on top of it all. This sent a wave of excitement through her and made her feel insanely horny right at this very second, incest or not, she’ll be damned if she has to live out the rest of her days as Riser’s unhappy and miserable wife. She’ll take any risk and accept any chance possible including resolving her adoration for her older brother with this union.

“Hhhmmhm.~” Sirzechs moaned into Ria’s mouth until she slowly pulled off leaving a trail of saliva bridging between their lips as they stared into each other’s eyes with an unspoken passion. “You taste like strawberries, heh.~ How about we loosen that clothing of yours and take everything off, Rias. I was already pent-up by the time you arrived here and had been patiently waiting for this very moment for some time.”

‘He has? My brother...had these feelings for me for this long?’ She recounted feeling a warmth flow through her chest as she nodded at his request. Taking a step back from him and dismounting herself from his lap Rias began slowly undressing before like some common showgirl. 

In her lust-addled mind, she failed to ask what Grayfia, his wife, thought about this arrangement, but assumed that maybe everything was in secret and kept from her and their child. Part of her would feel bad if she was helping him cheat on their vows while breaking her own, but another part of her didn’t care. She wanted this, needed it so badly right now. Seductively pulling off the top layer of her intricately designed uniform outfit Rias eventually shed everything until she was left in nothing but lacy pink lingerie set complete with a brasserie and a thong.

Sirzechs sat back on his bed marveling at his sister’s voluptuous young figure ripe with feminine beauty in all it’s curvy perfection. Rias had a beautiful hourglass shape, a thick pair of E-cup sized tits with a slim waist, and wide pair of baby-bearing hips, which in his eyes were perfect for what he had in store for her. She blushed like a maiden at becoming half-naked before her own brother and hastily reached back behind her body to undo the latch of her bra. Letting it fall to the floor Rias exposed her breasts fully with pink perfect nipples erect making his mouth water. 

“Fu fu fu, like what you see, Big Brother?” Rias teased while raising her arms above her head pushing out her chest in a provocative manner. Her breasts were nearly as big as Grayfia’s and just as supple with plenty of youthfulness seen in her skin. Rias was a healthy size DD and waved them around casually in slow gyrating motions. Sirzechs nodded eagerly as she strutted around with hips swaying performing a slow strip dance for him, Rias twirled around making her supple ass shake before she started moving in an exotic manner.

For some reason, this became instinctual for her making it all the more wild she was doing it for her own magnanimous sibling. Rias shook her hips side to side causing her buttocks to jiggle voraciously in the style they call ‘Twerking’, Sirzechs was certainly mesmerized by it and feeling his erection stiffen to insane levels as he watched his sexy cute sister perform her erotic dance before his eyes. She turned around swiftly making her large breasts sway even more as she began jiggling them around in circles for his amusement like a common belly dancer. The man had a slight trickle of drool coming down from the corner of his face, he watched in perverse entertainment and started undoing the lower parts of his robe ready to expose his darling sister to his manhood. 

Once she stopped dancing and turned around again, Rias looked over her right shoulder at Sirzechs wearing a coy smile on her face. Her hands gently reached down her voluptuous body to the hem of her thong’s waistband, hooking her thumbs around it she started pulling it down her wide hips down her supple ass and along her silky legs. Rias was gradually becoming naked before her brother’s eyes, keeping her socks on as she slid her thong down her creamy thighs and down to her feet. They reached her ankles and she stepped out of them entirely before being tossing them away to the side. She now stood completely naked with her backside facing him until she slowly turned around with hands moving to behind her neck making sure her breasts were fully exposed. 

“Yes, I very much like what I see. You are very beautiful, sister. Now, my turn…..” He got up from the large spacious Queen-sized bed and with a flick of fingers made the lower half of his robe magically slide off of his body slowly stripping him fully naked from the waist down. 

Rias’s eyes flickered with excitement as they roamed down to see his lower region , the lack of his lower undergarments was now exposing his thick thirteen-inch sized member standing at full mast. Rias’s mouth dropped open wide in surprise as she saw the biggest length she only believed belonged to actual dragons like Tannin. Her brother’s cock was as about as large as a miniature arm with several inches in thickness in diameter, complete with a thick pair of large bloated balls underneath his shaft. She herself felt a bit of drool leave her lips as the feeling of incestuous thirst started to swell up inside her body the longer she looked at it.

Likewise, Sirzechs enjoyed the sight of his sister’s pussy on full display in front of him, she had a faint fuzz of blazing red hair above her snatch looking as neatly trimmed as he would expect from a woman of dignity like Rias. he could also tell that she was very wet underneath, the ooze of her cum moistened her vaginal lips as they stood a mere two feet apart from each other. It was something that he was now about to correct.

Walking up to Rias he grabbed his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him and letting his erection prod her navel lightly while she remained up close and personal with her own brother. She looked up into his eyes blushing faintly around her cheeks until she brought her hands up to lock around his neck pulling herself closer to his large masculine frame feeling ready to submit everything to him. Sirzechs smiled at this and grabbed the back of her waist pulling her close until his face was mere centimeters from her lips. Rias could feel her heart pounding a mile a minute at the proximity until he spoke.

“I’m going to enjoy making you a woman, Rias. Then I can’t wait to reveal the big surprise I have waiting for you, but first let us enjoy this moment alone together and give you a baby.” He said soothingly into the side of her neck before pulling his sister back onto his lips for the second time letting their mouths collide in a wet organic frenzy of swallowing each other’s lips.

Rias closed her eyes and moaned passionately into her brother’s face feeling her tits pushed up into his chest smothering her nipples while picking up one of her legs to curl around his side. She felt his member push out between her thigh gap gently rubbing along the surface of her glistening pussy while feeling him gently saw it out from between her legs. The siblings kept each other’s hands wrapped firmly around one another in the embrace, Rias swallowed and suckled hard on his tongue while feeling one of his hands slide down to her ass cupping it then squeezing her cheek.

“Hnngghhh!~” She mewled loudly and tilted back her head a bit allowing Sirzechs to regain dominance by dipping her in his arms, her breasts popped out from above his face and jiggled gently as he steered her away to be placed on top of the bed behind them laying her down. 

With a gentle thud, Rias landed gently on her back and propped her body up on her elbows watching with gleeful excitement as her brother crawled onto the surface prowling towards her in a predatory way. She bit down on her bottom lip feeling her insides throb with heated arousal, he got up close and personal with her voluptuous body next. Sirzechs slid one of his fingers down between her smooth creamy legs letting two of them slide gently against her folds. Rias immediately shuddered as she felt the strong digits of her brother’s right-hand dive swiftly into her glistening sex. 

“Aaaaghh!~ Uughh……!” She cried out and arched her back pushing her tits up into his face as he started dipping them in and out of her sopping tight teenage pussy in a gingerly fashion. Quiet squelching noises started to arose from the aided masturbation and Rias found herself breathing loudly in large ragged gasps of pure ecstasy for he was hitting her most sensitive spaces with each and every thrust. 

“Hhaahh…..ahhh…..nghhhh, Big Brother…..!” She breathed out until he dipped his head down into her chest capturing one of the heaving tits between his lips and squeezing her right nipple gently into his mouth. Sirzechs sucked his lips tightly around his sister’s areola making her tits pull gently into his mouth as though he were feeding on it like an infant. 

This myriad of sensations started to drive her insane with pleasure and this was just foreplay at the lowest level. It only seemed to Sirzechs that Rias had not been properly pleasured at all before coming here, he smiled at that revelation and started sucking harder on her right tit. 

*Shup..chup….schup...schupp!*

He sucked her tit faster and fingered her drooling snatch harder making her buck her body up against his waist as she frenziedly ground herself underneath him. One of her legs came up around his thighs keeping him locked in while he continued to finger her pussy and feed off one of her large bountiful titties. Rias had to bite down hard on one of her knuckles to keep herself from howling loudly inside of her brother’s house, though she was fairly sure the room was magically soundproof from within. Still, she mewled and whimpered pathetically behind her knuckle feeling her brother suckle her tit even faster until he slowly pulled himself off of her nipple with a wet pop of saliva before moving on to the other one. Wrapping his lips around his sister’s other breast Sirzechs started feeding off of that nipple now making Rias thrash her head around like crazy with growing ecstasy. Eventually, she could no longer hold it in and wound up screaming her lungs out in a euphoric frenzy.

“Hhhhhhh ...aaaahhhh!Big Brother!~” She cried out with eyes closing tight and her body twitching with orgasm making her juicy folds gush all over his fingers as she came in a hard rush.

‘Hmmm, she’s a squirter.’ Sirzechs noted when feeling her pussy squeeze tight around his fingers squelching all over them in a myriad of pussy juices until she finished thrashing about in climax. 

Sirzechs felt her pussy gush a few more times with her insides clamping tightly around both his middle finger and index finger respectively until Rias eventually came down from her orgasmic high. Her chest was heaving making her breasts sway up and down as she feels her cum oozing out of her pussy onto her brother’s fingers. 

Sirzechs drew them back out of her sopping cunt and brought the cum-coated fingers up to his face making sure Rias was looking when he sucked them into his mouth tasting her nectar. She blushed furiously hard at seeing her older sibling lap up the cum she just gushed all over his hand, the way he suckled each finger into his mouth cleaning it off in such a lewd way got her excited all over again. He didn't swallow anything down yet, instead, he lowered his face onto her own pulling her soft lips into a steamy kiss that made Rias taste her own cum as he fed it into her mouth. Together the siblings started meshing tongues languidly against each other exchanging the cum that gushed out of Rias’s pussy, it was such a debaucherous shameless thing they were doing, yet all the same she was very excited to be doing.

“Mmmhmmm. Mmuuaahh….there, nothing like sharing the tangy taste of one’s own flower. Hope you enjoyed that, dear sister, because I’m about to go to the next step.” Sirzechs said as he got up on his knees pulling himself up off of her body. He grabbed both of Rias’s legs and started spreading them apart to allow him full access to her youthful soft-looking pussy. 

“*Huff...huff...huff*...Big Brother, are you ...?” Rias breathed out as she looked at her brother’s domineering form with a soft smile on her face. She watched him pick up one of her legs and lift it up over his right shoulder grabbing his member so he could guide it over to her aching pussy. 

“Yes, I am, get ready to become a lady, Rias. I’ll treat you infinitely better than any man ever could. I’ll leave you with a baby, one that is not his, and perhaps one of many to come. I happen to have a certain fetish I’d like to tell you more about later, right now though….it is time to breed.” He said in a dark crisp voice just before pushing the head of his massive length directly into the spongy folds of his sister’s pussy. Rias instantly tossed her head backward pressing herself into a random pillow as she felt her folds spread wide to welcome her brother's dick.

A soft squelching sound came out with a slight gush of nectar spritzing onto Sirzechs navel. The tall redheaded man let out a blissful groan as he felt Rias’s tight sopping folds squeeze gently around the head of his dick. He watched her toss her head about with lips pursing tightly, her fingers and toes were curling up as she wound up wrapping her other leg around the side of his waist. Sirzechs growled in pleasure at feeling such a tight youthful pussy wrapping nicely around his dick, he pivoted his pelvis properly preparing to take his sister in a bent missionary position, leaning over her heavy voluptuous body while slowly sinking his dick into her even more. 

With a quiet squelch of moisture, he shoved his gargantuan dick halfway into her cunt making her bite down on her right fist again while her tits started heaving excitedly. Rias shut her eyes tight and felt the large head of his cock pushing into the membrane of her virginity preparing to pierce and claim her once and for all. Sirzechs halted his advance reached down to pry apart her hands from her face holding them in his own with fingers interlocking intimately. Rias opened up her eyes and stared into her brother’s green gems feeling her heartbeat explode with excitement and joy as she felt warm love within their embrace.

“I….*huff...huff*....want it, Big Brother! Please…..!” *Wraps her legs tightly around his waist above his thighs* “....make me feel everything!” She hollered out with hands latching behind the back of his Sirzechs’s neck as he plunged his waist down upon her pussy sheathing every thick inch inside of her in one go!

Rias’s body tensed up with pain and ecstasy as she felt her brother’s dick pushing past her hymen, piercing it, and reaching the opening of her cervix prodding the entryway of her womb. Her legs shuddered and her chest jiggled voraciously as she felt a myriad of painful yet pleasurable sensations wrack her very core. Tossing back her head and yelling loudly in climax she wound up cumming tightly around her brother’s dick making him grunt with a smile on his face as he felt her insides churning around it in a tight convulsing fashion.

“Uuuggghhh…! Aaaaghh….! Aaa!~” She cried out in ecstasy feeling her body shudder in spasm again and again while feeling his dick sink in deeper till his balls reached her buttocks. Sirzechs waited for her to ride out her orgasm, her body shivered several more times with her insides squelching around his member some more until she was done.

Rias let out a sigh of relief leaving her chest heaving slightly until she felt her brother begin moving in and out of her in a gentle fashion. His long thick cock plunged inside of her depths reshaping her pussy muscles to fit only his length from now on. 

“Nghhhh!......haahh…..!~” She cried out leisurely with a hard blush creeping up on her face as her body began moving gently to her brother’s movements. 

“Mmhmm, you feel amazing, sister. Seeing how tight you feel tells me you’re enjoying this very much. I’m glad that fool Riser didn’t get to deflower you before I did, now lay back and enjoy.~” He breathed out and began bottoming out of her pussy with newly intensified rutting. 

Together the redheads meshed their bodies together with Rias feeling her brother heave into her waist tenderly in intense vigor. Slap upon slap of flesh echoed throughout the bedroom with Sirzechs enjoying every second of feeling his sister’s pussy squeeze his meat tightly while it bottomed into her. His balls slapped into the cleft of her ass making them jiggle as he gradually started thrusting into her even faster. Now Rias was clutching the sheets of the bed feeling her pussy churning with every hard thrust of her brother’s cock embedding itself deeply into her sopping pussy. He had hit a rather sensitive G-spot inside of her cervix making her jolt spastically before letting out another ear-piercing scream of unbridled ecstasy.

“Aaaagggghhhh!~ Hhaaahhh…..mmmh ...mmhm...mmmh! Big Brotheeerrrr! Hhgnnhh!~” She cried out in mind-numbing pleasure as the bed began creaking loudly to their raucous lovemaking. 

‘Nngghh…..! S-so good! I haven’t felt this amazing since taking my favorite blonde earlier this morning, she’s supposed to here any minute now though and will probably sneak into the bedroom while I’m busy with Rias.’ Sirzechs thought to himself as he felt the tug of Rias’s folds milking his member gently as he bottomed out of her. 

Soon his pelvis was colliding frantically into her waist from above, Sirzechs was rhythmically slamming into his sister making her mewl loudly with every push his weight carried onto her person. Eventually, this leads him to him prop both kneecaps around her creamy soft thighs keeping their position steady as they fucked laboriously in frenzied lust. Their pace intensified with Rias letting her legs dangle over the top of his shoulders jiggling helplessly as she was being fucked hard. Her body meshed together with Sirzechs feeling his waist clap tirelessly into her frame making her tits jiggle voraciously while feeling the rush of pleasure coursing through her body at this very moment. Skin slapped together with breasts and legs jiggling about, Rias whirled her head around slowly moaning in pleasure while her brother fucked her raw. There was a gentle ferocity in his movements, a warmth his cock provided her that made her feel utterly amazing. 

Sirzechs was grunting hotly with pleasure feeling his sister’s soft body rut passionately against his as he bottomed out of her for nearly half an hour when switching positions. With a low growl, he pulled her up onto his lap letting the full-figured girl bounce and writhe energetically onto his waist. The smacking sounds of bodily flesh reverberated throughout the room while Rias held her hands tightly around her brother’s neck gasping hotly with pleasure. Her legs locked tightly around his back keeping herself locked onto his dick, feeling his waist rut rhythmically into her body with ever-growing passion.

“Nngh..nghh...nghh...aagghhhhh! Hhoooooooh!~” She cried out again leaning her head back and letting her tits bounce up into her brother’s face as she felt her insides squeezing tightly around his dick even more. 

After minutes of nonstop riding and bouncing with Rias rolling her hips along her brother’s waist both siblings were beginning to feel their bodies about to erupt with orgasm. The girl’s body writhed about bouncing frantically on the man’s pelvis feeling him jam his length in deep into her quim making her shiver with pleasure even more. Her cheeks clapped and smacked enthusiastically along his waist meshing into his skin as they both became sweaty in each other’s arms. Rias had hers tightly wound up around his neck embracing him fully with her lips hungrily sucking out his breath in yet another incestuous kiss. Sirzechs held one arm around his sister’s body feeling it press into his with tits sloshing around on his chest while they swallowed each other’s spit in such a languid display of kissing. Tongues writhed about wrapping around each other with Sirzechs gaining dominance over the younger Gremory Devil, they continued this exchange for what felt like minutes with Rias feeling her pelvis slamming down harshly upon his waist preparing to succumb to climax on her own. No doubt Sirzechs was feeling his length throbbing with growing arousal telling her that he was ready to cum inside of her the moment she hit the proverbial wall of climax. 

“Uh...uh..uh..uh..uh...aaaggghhh! I'm ...I'm ...I'm cumming!~” Rias cried out bringing her head back with her chest pushing into her brother’s face as came! 

With one hard slam of her pelvis meshing with his hips, she felt her pussy squeeze tightly around her brother’s length with every ounce of strength her orgasm had brought her. Rias ground herself into him extensively gyrating her pelvis around on throbbing cock until she felt it pulsate like a blood-pumping organ inside of her sex. She saw her brother howl like a beast and surrender himself to climax grabbing Rias’s hips tight into his hands then thrusting into her pussy with very hard automatic thrusts making their bodies join together in harmonious orgasmic ecstasy. 

“Hghnnnhhh!~ Here it comes, sister! Accept my seed and bear my child!~” He shouted and felt his cock explode inside of the girl’s fertile teenage womb! His cock pushed all the way inside when it throbbed and erupted in a thick splurge of seed painting Rias’s insides white. 

Upon feeling the molten cum of her lord and sibling Rias shuddered in ecstasy at the feeling it provided, just knowing that he was impregnating her was enough to set her off, but that knowledge combined with the sensation of feeling his sperm pour into her made it even better. Rias thrashed about along his muscular frame rolling her hips along his pelvis for the duration their orgasms lasted. She could feel every thick spurt of cum caking the insides of her womb and filling up her fallopian tubes to the point her uterus made contact with his seed. She had no doubt in her mind that after today she’ll wind up pregnant with the taboo love child of Sirzechs; current lord of Hell and her dashing manly older brother.

*Throb…..throb….throb!*

“Mmnnnghh…….! Ahh.~” Sirzechs sighed in relief as he felt the cum drain from his balls into his sister’s fertile young body. Once he was done cumming inside of her Rias went slack in his arms and fell back onto the bed. She was heaving exasperatedly with a blissful ahegao smile on her lovely young face, she watched as her brother leaned back on his kneecaps pulling his member out of her sopping snatch leaving it gaping and with a sickening splotch of seed gushing out of it. To her surprise, and great delight, she saw that Sirzechs was as hard as a rock again and smiling readily at her from above. 

‘Incredible! But then again, he is the Maou...and my dashing older brother. Eat your heart out, Riser, I have found a true man.~’ She thought to herself wryly still catching her breath when the doors of the bedroom opened up startling her into a panic. On instinct, she scooted back into the edge of the headboard in surprise while sperm continued to ooze out of her gaping pussy, to her surprise her brother didn’t seem bothered by their new arrival and in fact waved her in.

“Come on in, M’lady. You’re right on time to join the festivities.~” Sirzechs said making Rias look to him in surprise as the doors opened up completely revealing a stunningly beautiful blonde woman with elegant semi-curled hair dripping down the side of her chest in an ornate ladies braid. 

She was a grown adult with dazzling blue eyes, a dreamy smile, and dressed as though she were a high-class person from one of the more elite Demon Pillars. Rias was reminded of her own mother Venelana Gremory, but was also reminded of Riser’s younger sister Ravel when looking at the woman. She was wearing a long elegant gown over her voluptuous body, one that spoke of High Class and refinement. She looked at Rias with an intrigued smile as she closed the doors behind her making her way over to the foot of the bed as though she was summoned.

“You have gotten to bedding your sister already without me? Shame on you, Lord Maou, I was hoping to help you break her in.~” She mused with a soft giggle as she arrived at the edge of the bed keeping her hands in front of her dress waiting for him to say something.

Rias turned her face over to the side looking at her sibling with a questioning gaze until he spoke.

“I do owe you an apology, Rias, and an explanation. You see…..” He got up and went over to the side of the woman running his hands along her shoulders sensually before bringing them down to cup her breasts. The woman shuddered with a red tint on her cheeks as she felt Sirzechs fondle her rather large supposedly E-cup sized tits through her corset. “.....Lady Phenex here is my other Mistress, and rather another woman I am cucking that fool Riser with. She is his mother and her daughter, Ravel Phenex, is my illegitimate child whom you have already had the pleasure of meeting.” He revealed making Rias sit up in the bed wearing a look of utter surprise on her face.

‘R-Ravel is his child?! He’s started having children with other people before seducing me?’ She pondered feeling slightly offended yet at the same time savored that her older sibling was already getting one over on Riser by fucking his mom. Still, it was a sock to her system knowing that he already sired illegitimate children with other women behind Grayfia’s back. Rias looked at him hoping for an explanation, and to no surprise, Sirzechs was happy to give it.

“Remember when I mentioned I had a certain fetish I cannot get enough of?” He led on and she nodded, making his smile go wide as he peeled down the cups of the woman’s corset segment of her dress. Out came her large fluffy boobs jiggling slightly until he grabbed hold of both making the woman moan quietly in rising pleasure. “Well, it’s cuckolding, I happen to be fanatical about it, Rias. While it may seem undignified and rather debaucherous, it’s what I like to do and have done to me later down the line by my own children with their mothers, no matter who they be.”

He winked at Rias enjoying the sight of her surprised face as he continued groping Lady Phenex’s melons around in spirals causing the woman no end pleasure as she bit down on her bottom lip.

“Mmnnghhhh!~ Ooohh, darling! Please do to me what you already have done to your own sister; Breed me. Again! This time I hope you’ll bless me with a son, one that’ll grow up and fuck as per your insane plans and rather enticing fetish.~” She added making a sultry smile as she felt Sirzechs fondle her tits some more, squeezing them leisurely between his fingers. Rias watched with hypnotic fascination as he made her breasts swivel and squish together languidly in a very impassioned groping session, it was making her insides stir up as well when she heard Sirzechs speak out to her from behind the woman’s swan-like neck.

“Rias, you’ll work with me in granting Lady Phenex’s wish,yes? After all, what’s better than two members of the Gremory family subjugating and ‘Taming’ a high ranking Matriarch of the Phenex one? You heard her, she says she wants another child, one that’ll grow to fuck her making me a cuckold in turn.” He explained and this only puzzled Rias and Sirzechs brought Lady Phenex over to the foot of the bed making her dress shred into tears once it hit her back gently with a magical swirl of energy causing her clothing to rip.

“Gyyaaagh!~” She squealed out in pleasure as she was forced onto the bed placing her face and body in front of Rias’s legs, her ass remained stuck out bent over the side while Sirzechs got in behind her grabbing his cock readily for another breeding session.

“I...just have trouble understanding this unique fetish of yours, Big Brother. You wish for one of your illegitimate children to steal the women you impregnate out from under you?” She wondered while feeling an odd sense of perverse arousal coming from the thought of it.

Sirzechs merely smiled confidently and nodded while grabbing both of Lady Phenex’s buns then spreading them apart along with her legs making her pussy become fully exposed to him. She was already as wet as can be with moisture seeping down her folds, Sirzechs licked his lips eagerly with excitement and guided the head of his length in making her insides spread out wrapping around his dick as he sunk into her.

“ahhh!~ Yes!~ I’ve missed this! Please breed me, darling!” Lady Phenez screamed out in pleasurable agony. She felt her buttocks pushing towards Sirzechs’s body, meshing the skin of her cheeks deeply into his waist and feeling his member pushing its familiar way into her cervix ready to fuck her in raw savage fashion. 

Her body shuddered, her face bore an orgasmic ahegao smile on it with eyes rolling backward and mouth hanging open. Her breasts swayed into the bedspread surface making the blankets shift while Rias leaned over closely to Lady Phenex’s face ready to join in on the action. She was still flummoxed by how odd and rather extreme her brother’s fetish is; breeding someone out from under somebody else’s nose then having that child grow to do the same in turn with the mother. It was something she couldn't really fathom he’d get into, but she saw the appeal in it. It was sinfully seductive and very enticing with it’s taboo, she cradled her belly again hoping she was pregnant with his baby if only just to spite Riser and get out from under his arm in marriage.

“You have a rather unusual fetish, Big Brother, but…..I don't dislike it.~ Fu fu fu fu.~” She purred and reached over with her arms wrapping them around his neck while Rias glued her lips hungrily with Sirzechs yet again, straddling Lady Phenex’s naked backside while doing it. Their mouths met in a languid steamy embrace complete with tongues rolling out into each other so wetly.

“Mmnnghhn! Mmhmm, Rias….!~” Sirzechs moaned into his sister’s mouth tasting the inside of it with spiraling motions of his tongue. He loved the feeling of Rias mewling on contact when his tongue dominated her own with ease, meanwhile, the feeling of Lady Phenex’s pussy started clamping even tighter around his meat making his pelvis begin moving on their own into her buttocks.

Gentle slaps of flesh began echoing out and the blonde woman’s buttocks cleaved and squished into Sirzechs waist while feeling his dick churning her insides in an expert profound manner. Eventually, the slapping noises became more rampant and Lady Phenex was now bouncing back and forth on the owner’s crotch moaning into the bed while doing so. Her body heaved back and forth with Sirzechs expertly rolling his pelvis into her rear causing Rias to stumble a bit while he fucked her so eagerly.

“Mhmm...mhmm..mhmhm..mmhmm...mnnggghh! Aaaahhhhh aaahhhhh!~” She cried out and raised herself up on her hands causing Rias to stumble back off of her naked body as she took a Doggystyle position. The redheaded landed with a gentle thud onto the bed and fumed slightly until she started watching the blonde woman’s face pulling and pushing forward with mouth hanging agape breathing loudly with hot moans.

Sirzechs smiled at Rias then leaned forward grabbing the blonde mother’s tits and pulling her body back so that he could be fucking her while she stood up on her kneecaps. She was still leaning forward with her breasts jiggling voraciously in front of Rias’s face, only an elevated angle. He hooked his arms around from under her shoulders keeping her mounted on his dick while it plundered into her quivering pussy over and over again. The slapping noises of flesh colliding with flesh grew even louder. Her pussy squelched all over Sirzechs’s massive penis making it throb as he bottomed out of her with an ever-increasing pace. 

Soon her buttocks were raised up off the surface rising a bit higher in the air showing Rias her buns slapping into her brother's waist as he savagely fucked her. He drew back his pelvis and delivered one hard thrust directly into her sex making his cock push directly into her cervix thereby entering her very womb! This sent jolts of pleasure throughout Lady Phenex’s body making her cum already around Sirzechs’s massive length.

“Haaaaagghhhhh!~” She howled loudly as her body quivered with climax making her body slam back into his waist more rampantly as she rode it out. 

Rias, not wanting to be left out at all, went over to the blonde motherly woman and held her face in her hands, bringing it up to her own so that their lips could meet in a languid lesbian embrace. Sirzechs became harder than he was already at the sight of his sister making out with Lady Phenex, their lips curled into each other with tongues rolling out wetly between their mouths. They tasted each other with a boundless hunger while he was feeling the blonde’s pussy clamp tightly around his meat, even more, making him start rutting into her body again.

“Nghhhh! Oooh that’s it, indulge each other. It’s certainly doing wonders for me right now, both of you...nghhh...along with the female half of Riser’s peerage are going to become a part of my growing dynasty of bastard children.” He voiced darkly and started swaying his pelvis more powerfully into the blonde woman’s body fucking her with renewed vigor while she mewled into Rias’s mouth.

Their arms hung around each other keeping the embrace going with their tits squeezing against each other at the same time. Rias hungrily sucked on Lady Phenex’s tongue tasting her saliva while she cleaned out her tonsils in a frenzied manner. Her body rocked and pounded voraciously into Sirzechs’s body, she was moving faster and shuddering harder the longer he bottomed out of her pussy. Rias moaned into her mouth again tasting her while their tongues wrestled in a bout for dominance, the slapping noises of Sirzechs’s pelvis crashing into her buttocks continued unabated with Lady Phenex succumbing to tow more orgasms along the way!

Minutes later, Rias was now on her backside, legs spread wide with hands holding the blonde woman’s head into her snatch feeling her eat her out with insane gee. She moaned and panted laboriously while feeling her tongue wriggle around inside of her sperm-filled snatch cleaning her out and giving her pleasure at the same time. Sirzechs continued fucking Lady Phenex from behind, Doggystyle at first until he switched to spooning her voluptuous naked body with hands grabbing hold of her titties again. 

“Mmnnggghhhhh!~” Lady Phenex screamed into Rias’s muff feeling his member now fucking the very inside of her womb with balls throbbing as they slapped into her nether region preparing to blow.

Rias flung her head backward breathing so intense with pleasure that her chest was heaving greatly causing her tits to bounce like water balloons attached to her chest. She was getting ready to cum herself and knew her brother to be approaching the same fate. Seeing him rut passionately into Lady Phenex’s body from behind made her loins throb knowing full well he was about to seed yet another child inside of this woman’s body. It still astounded her that the regal, wise, Maou of Hell delighted in the practice of cuckolding and being cuckolded later down the line. With many bastard products of incest no less, the mere thought of it excited her making her folds quiver as she came a moment later upon feeling Lady Phenex’s tongue pushing up into her clitoris.

“Aaaaaahhhhh!~” Rias cried out in ecstasy lifting her legs up into the air making them quiver as she came all over Lady Phenex’s face the same time Sirzech slammed into her buttocks with a howl. 

The Ruler of Hell leaned back slightly as he felt his throbbing member pierce all the way into the blonde woman’s womb feeling his balls imploded sending a thick potent flood of sperm directly inside of it. Upon feeling the molten warmth of his sperm folding into her womb, Lady Phenex came hard into Rias’s muff sending shivers of coital ecstasy throughout her system as they all came together in unison. Lady Phenex’s eyes went wide in wonder once she pulled up from Rias’s snatch with a messy face, she had a blissful smile on her lips as she felt each thick spurt of cum splashing into her womb to the point her pussy was overflowing. No doubt that Sirzechs’s little swimmers were racing towards her eggs ready to leave her with yet another child like Ravel underneath her husband’s nose.

“Nnggaaaaahh!~ Yess! Darling! Yesss! Breed me!” She cried out as her body quivered several more times feeling the thickness of his cum spill out of her pussy and onto the bed as he let out inside of her for several minutes before stopping.

*Throb….throb…...throb…..Splotch!*

Once he was finished cumming Sirzechs pulled out of the woman’s quivering pussy letting a thick splotch of sperm come out just as she slumped down onto the bed happily spent. Rias did the same thing letting her head lay back onto a random throw pillow, her chest continued to heave exhaustively while she took a moment to catch her breath. Both women were stuffed full of the Maou’s sperm likely baking an oven order for his Heirs as we speak.

“There…..*huff..huff.,..hufff*....welcome to the club, my dear sweet sister. I believe you’ll enjoy it here.” Sirzechs spoke out and rested on his back cuddling next to Rias with Lady Phenex curling up on his side running her hands affectionately around his chest. “Once we have a good night’s rest, we can begin discussing how we will take the rest of Riser’s peerage, the female members anyway, out from under him.~”

At hearing this, Rias smiled widely and held her head close to her brother’s neck basking in his scent and relishing the knowledge that she’ll be helping him rob her unwanted husband.

“Ooh, I can’t wait.~” She answered before bringing her lips to his face and kissing him fully with her mouth opening up to swallow his tongue. 

  
  


**End of Chapter**

**To be continued……**

**This has been for Ultrasound. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Lord Takes Peerage (Sirzechs x Yubelluna, Karlamine, Shuriya, Riser's Peerage)

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sinfully Incestuous Salvation**

**Highschool DxD**

**By Azure, for Ultrasound**

**********

**Chapter Two: Lord Takes Peerage; Conquest of the Queen, Knight, and Pawn.**

**(Sirzechs x Yubelluna, Shuriya, and Karlamine Main Focus. Sirzechs x all of Riser's Peerage)**

********

Somewhere within the vastness of the Underworld there lies a grand coliseum located on the seventh floor of Hell. The interior was designed much like an ancient Roman maze, the setting made it perfect for Ratings Game battles and challenges issued between High-Ruling Satan factions being pitted against one another. As such, two particular factions were now about to go head-to-head in an officially sanctioned match. One of them was prepared in-advance in regards to taking care of the other, albeit in a rather unusual yet completely domineering way. It was only part of one cleverly thought-up plan to acquire a much larger prize from victory in this contest. Not only would the current Maou Sirzechs Gremory demolish the pride of Riser Phenex in this competition, but he would also take from him a slew of special ladies directly from his Peerage as well. Although the main goal of 'Winning' this battle was simply to acquire his younger sister; Ravel Phenex, nothing would stop this philandering Satan from indulging in the bodies of all the gorgeous women he's built his Peerage out of. Sirzechs would make sure whoever he chooses to be his love slave would be completely addicted to his cock, never to return to Riser Phenex's side. And with Ravel Phenex, he'd aim for a much more humbling treatment before truly taking care of the prideful blonde little girl who happened to be secretly his daughter from an ongoing affair he is having with her mother. It was a good day for conquest.

The time for the scheduled challenge came to pass and every participant of Riser's peerage had assembled in front of the large coliseum to await the arrival of Sirzechs. Ironically enough, Riser himself wasn't present as he was currently away tending to other matters that required his attention, so he left responsibility in Ravel's hands and expected to hear of Victory as soon as they returned. Aside from the key three members; Yubellena, Karlamine, and Shuriya, there was also Ravel herself participating in the match alongside all the other Peerage ladies. There they stood behind Ravel in wait, many believing the blonde girl to be incapable of leading them properly against a foe like Sirzechs Gremory.

Ravel's appearance was that of a petite and rather youthful-looking blonde girl with drilled twintails for hair. She had brilliant blue eyes matching the intensity and hue of her mother's and was just as lovely with the exception of her being a tad more bratty and impulsive. She wore a school uniform type of outfit, complete with cloak dripping off of her shoulders and a cocky smile on her face. Despite being a Devil of one of the most prestigious clans in the upper echelons of the ruling Satan factions, Ravel was rather still naive and innocent to a fault.

"Hmph, to think that the current Maou, Sirzechs, would challenge my brother out of nowhere like this. So suddenly too. I wonder what he wants with us, maybe he's trying to probably flaunt his power over our Clan and remind the Phenex family that we serve under him or something like that. Well, I'll show him, it'll be the Phenex Clan that comes out victorious in this match!" Ravel declared dramatically, making Yubellena and the others sigh wearily while a few of them simply chuckled in amusement at her child-like antics. They fully expected to lose since it was the Lord Satan himself and whatever powerful Peerage members he would bring with him for the contest.

Just then, a portal appeared out of nowhere in front of them from a few feet away. Out stepped the man himself, wearing his usual High Ruler robes with his wife Grayfia Lucifuge at his side like always. On his right, there walked a large bi-pedal Dragon Warrior they all knew to be his muscle; Lord Bahamut. Together, they make a most fearsome and extremely dangerous trio that would no doubt overpower all fifteen members of Riser's Peerage without fail. Sirzechs smiled courteously at Ravel's group, bowing his head to her in mutual respect. Although he was calm and composed on the outside, inside, he was really feeling excited to claim an entire peerage of beautiful girls today in this match. That included Ravel herself, later on, Sirzechs would ravish his illegitimate daughter right in front of Riser Phenex and make the girl call him Daddy. Grayfia could tell that her husband was getting frisky at the thought of today's match, probably imagining the various ways he'd take those women, both young and adult, in this Ratings Game.

'Hmm, I know full well who I'll start with. When it comes to claiming an enemy's assets mid-conflict, one must always start with the lowest ranking member of the elites. In this case, that would be Shuriya.' He thought as took a moment to observe all fifteen members of Riser's all-female Peerage. He smirked slyly with confidence when seeing Ravel puff up her chest and try to put on a brave front. 'All of them are conveniently in one place for me to take care of once the battle begins. It is interesting to see that this is the location they had in mind when accepting our challenge.'

He looked up at the coliseum, noticing it was one from famed Human history. It was known for housing many blood sports within its walls as well as creating mythical legends such as the Minotaur and the Labyrinth.

'I see, to circumvent the strength of my allies against theirs, they decided to give themselves a numbers advantage by using the Labyrinth of the Damned as the location for this Ratings Game. It is rather fitting and quite perfect for my infiltration too. I must thank them properly once it is all over.'

The portal closed behind them, leading to Sirzechs speaking first, carrying his so-called regal image and addressing his secretly illegitimate daughter Ravel from across the field.

"Greetings, Ravel Phenex. You are Riser Phenex's younger sister, correct? *Ravel nods* I am pleased to make your acquaintance and am eager to get this show on the road. Nothing better than a 'Friendly' contest between houses, no?" Sirzechs greeted in a friendly manner, hearing Ravel huff indignantly as she looked him straight in the eye.

"Likewise, and well-met, Lord Sirzechs. As per your request; we officially accept the challenge to this Ratings Game and all the conditions for defeat if we lose. As such, we were given the right to choose the location for the contest. We picked the Damnatio coliseum to serve as our mystical battleground. Hope you don't mind dealing with the obstacles this Magical Labyrinth makes, we can't take any chances against you three, seeing as you're more powerful than most here in the Underworld. You are the Great Maou after all." Ravel explained.

"That is perfectly fine with us, this contest is really more of a formality anyway. What say we begin then?" He smiled, removing his robed cloak from his shoulders and appearing in only a thin layer of majestic clothing including his ornate pants, top, and boots.

Grayfia and Bahamut both walked up and stood beside him in a row while Ravel simply snapped her fingers, making the colosseum magically transport them inside via gateway magic. There, the peerage of Riser Phenex vs Sirzechs and his faction went underway!

'We'll play to our strengths and take them each out one by one. I know the likelihood of winning is next to zero, even with us being greater in numbers, we may lose, but at least we'll be able to take one of you down. I won't sully the name of the Phenex Clan going down without a fight." Ravel thought to herself, keeping a hand pointed at Sirzechs, who was making her increasingly nervous with that confident smile on his face.

All parties teleported straight away into the building in a flash of mystical light, beginning the Rating Game.

'Well, let's see where our first target will be. After I'm done subjugating your three Elites, I'll see to humiliating you, dear daughter. Consider it a demonstration of things to come once I reveal the truth to you after this game.~' Sirzechs thought to himself, focusing his eyes on a certain exotic-looking tanned member of Riser's all-female peerage; Shuriya.

*****

**Take the Pawn- Shuriya**

***

Shuriya, one of Riser's low-level Pawns, was a tan-skinned girl with amber eyes and an exotic look featuring a lithe highly sexual figure on par with that of a belly dancer. She was teenage in appearance, possessed long pale blue hair hanging down behind her head from a laurel, the rest of long hair draped down around her neck and shoulders in an exotic fashion. She normally had a brighter, more mischievous demeanor going on at times like this, but right now she was feeling rather anxious when waiting for her opponent to arrive.

All over her body, she had worn a metallic bikini complete with a transparent veil around her arms and tassels hanging from out of her waist accentuating her exotic appearance. Sirzechs would most certainly have fun with her seeing as how she was his designated 'Warm-up' for the match.

Right now she was looking around the area of the maze arena she was in, waiting with increasing anxiety over her first opponent to arrive. Being alone and randomly placed inside of this point in the artificial Dimensional labyrinth, Shuriya had no back-up of any kind in the form of her other peerage members. She didn't even have any advantages to speak of nor any means of an offense outside of her own magical power.

She was alone, just as planned.

"Uhh....! Why am I getting so nervous all of a sudden? I've never been like this before when inside a Rating Game match, I keep getting chills that I'm probably gonna be facing Sirzechs first." She said to herself, suddenly feeling space warp around her entire body, causing her to become locked in a pocket dimension that was cut off from time and space itself. She was effectively removed from the game until further notice.

"W-what?! N-no! Let me out of here!" She cried out, now feeling very panicked and concentrating magic into her hands to try and break free from her dimensional cage. She suddenly heard a soft chuckle coming out from the area behind her, making her turn her head fearfully to see who it might be.

"There's no use trying to escape, my dear. This is a Top-Class bounded field made specifically to keep the target inside as intentional prey. You are removed from the Dimension of time and space itself, albeit only temporarily, but you are also prevented from receiving any outside interference. Only I can undo it."

She looked back and saw that the voice belonged to Sirzechs himself. He was standing there, inside of the pocket dimension with her, a few feet away from where she was standing. Despite his calm demeanor, Shuriya found him looking as intimidating as ever. She'll admit that in any other circumstances she'd be charmed by his handsome face and charming young looks.

'Uuaawwwhh! Why am I fighting him first!? This has to be an insane first match-up!' She thought in panic and brought up her right hand, ready to send a bolt of magical energy at him. But, in the blink of an eye, Sirzechs appeared right in front of her with a hand around her wrist. He was gripping it firmly then lowering it with a suave smile on his face, effectively taking the wind out of Shuriya's sails from the get-go. 'S-s-so fast! I didn't even see him coming! I never stood a chance. Forgive me, Lord Riser.'

Lowering her arm down completely, he then slid one of his own around the girl's waist, pulling her up close to where her bra-clad breasts made contact with his chest. This surprised Shuriya completely, for she had never been so close and intimate with someone other than Riser Phenex at all. She was feeling rather anxious and hot under the collar, wondering why he was doing this until he brought his right hand up to her face. Sirzechs gently stroked her cheek before suddenly pulling the girl onto his lips for a fierce surprise kiss!

"Mmmmh!?" She squeaked out in surprise with eyes becoming as wide as saucers. Shuriya was beyond shocked and wondered what was the reason for this until she felt a gentle wave of soothing energy begin to flow throughout her entire body. A strong sense of sexual excitement began to arise from within her loins, the longer he kept his lips sealed around hers, the stronger the sensation got.

'H-He's kissing me? Lord Sirzechs is really kissing me!' Shuriya thought to herself with her last remaining thought of reason suddenly fading away. She was feeling very weak from the wave of elation corroding her entire body and making her womanhood quell with increasing sexual desire.

It was making her into a docile puppy that felt no need to fight back. Instead, she let her eyes close swiftly and allowed herself to submit to his embrace without concern for Riser or her Peerage in general. She started kissing him back, tasting him as she drove her tongue directly into his mouth, only for it to be swallowed by his throat leading to an intense make-out session between the two. Sirzechs deepened the kiss, even more, wiggling his tongue around Shuriya's while he started cleaning out her entire palette for a full minute before pulling himself off.

"Mmmhhh...! Ahhh....! Oh Lord Sirzechs.....!~" She breathed out once he let go of her lips, leaving her with a scarlet blush all over her face. Sirzechs smiled suavely as he brought up his right hand to her chest. With a gentle tug of his fingers, the small chain that kept the metal cups of her brassiere together snapped off. Suddenly her perky B-cup sized breasts shook free with a gasp of excitement escaping Shuriya's lips

"Hhmm, not bad, a delectable beauty like you will serve me nicely along with all your other peerage members." He spoke out, sending chills down her spine as he pulled back momentarily in order to magically undress before Shuriya's eyes. Suddenly she got a faceful of Sirzechs' naked body in its entirety, he fully displayed his masculine features with a thick footlong monster of a cock standing at full mast and yearning for her attention.

She wanted to scream right here with happiness when she saw it and heard him speak out his next command.

"Remove the rest of your clothing, I'm going to break you in now, Shuriya."

"Y-yes, Lord Sirzechs!" She eagerly replied and hastily undid the rest of her outfit, appearing naked as the day she was born with the exception of her accessories such as earrings, necklace, and ornate headdress.

"Good, now get on all fours and keep those legs spread apart, I'm going to do you raw until you're unconscious, then move on to your sisters in Riser's peerage next." He commanded again and Shuriya, no longer caring about anything except the feeling for this man's dick inside of her, obeyed without hesitation.

She quickly got onto all fours and wriggled her taut ample butt in front of him, waiting to be taken. Her tanned juicy-looking pussy looked positively tight to the fit, making Sirzechs smile gleefully as he got on top of her. He placed himself directly above her rear, gripping the sides of her soft waist and pushing the head of his meat down into the juicy cusp of the woman's sex.

*Squelch!*

"Aaaaahhhhh!~ Ohhh yesss...! Lord Sirzechs! Yess!~" Shuriya cried out with little hearts in her eyes, feeling the thickness of his length burrow into the slick sensitive depths of her pussy now. She could feel him burrowing directly into her cervix, making the entrance of her womb kiss the head of his dick as he started bottoming out of her in a series of hard pelvic thrusts.

Soon, loud pelvic slams of Sirzechs' hips collided with Shurya's body, making her buttocks jiggle voraciously as he drove himself to the hilt with each and every shove of his penis. He constantly felt the inside of her tight slimy pussy coiling around him like so, gripping his length as though it were the most pleasant experience of her life. He held his hands firmly around her waist, keeping the girl pinned down from underneath him, her face nudged against the surface of the ground as she was clawing her fingers on the surface wearing an ahegao kind of expression on her face. Shuriya could feel the thickness of his amazing cock pummeling the inside of her pussy like nothing else before, making her howl salaciously in grandiose pleasure while Sirzechs breeds her right on the spot. She honestly hoped she would get pregnant with his baby should he decide to seed her right here and now.

"Mmh...mh..mh..mh...mmhm...mmfnnghh! Ahh....!~ Ooh you're a tight one alright. Mmhm, I'm really going to enjoy having this warm-up with you, Shuriya. From now on, after this game, you'll belong to me and only me, no one else gets command of your body except I!" He bellowed, continuing to bottom out of Shuriya's pussy for the foreseeable future, making the girl howl and beg for him to fuck her faster.

Over and over again, Sirzechs' waist collided with the girl's ass, making her insides squeeze tightly around his rod as he continued fucking her for several minutes until she came. Squeezing her cervix down around his length, Shuriya howled loudly in euphoria. Her tongue had spilled out of her mouth while she was clutching desperately on Sirzechs' amazing cock, eventually making him succumb to the pleasure of orgasm as he gave her one last thrust before shuddering in orgasmic bliss. With one hard slam of his hips, Sirzechs pushed himself into her very womb and unleashed a thick splash of highly potent sperm directly into Shuriya's sex.

*Spllt..spllt..spllt..spltt..spllt!*

He was filling her out entirely to where her uterus made contact with his seed, guaranteeing her pregnancy in the process. The girl couldn't be happier that it happened.

"Ooooaaaaagghhhh!~" She cried out and slammed her buttocks into his waist, again and again, in submission while feeling the thick spurts of semen flowing into her nonstop for nearly seven minutes tops.

Eventually, Sirzechs had finished pumping Shuriya's body full with his seed and likely siring new life inside of her already. The woman was left a smiling mess of a person filled to the brim with his cum. He had slowly pulled out of her gaping snatch, leaving her pussy to ooze out a thick splotch of seed as he magically made his clothing reappear around his body like so. Swiftly dispelling the pocket Dimension Spell, they returned to reality where Shuriya was still lying face-down, ass-up with that ahegao smile on her lovely face.

He grinned in victory and magically conjured a blanket to pull over her naked frame before moving onto the next target on his list. The Knight; Karlamine.

'And now onto you, my beautiful little blonde swordswoman of a Knight.' He mused, feeling friskier still, anxious to plant the seed of his child directly inside of Karlamine next.

****

**King takes Knight- Karlamine**

****

'I can't help but feel that it'll either be Lord Sirzechs or Lord Bahamut I'll be facing. The sheer raw power I feel makes it as though they're nearby. If only I could see beyond these accursed walls, then maybe I could get the jump on them. I am not afraid however, I will fight even a Lord Satan head-on as an opponent, so let whoever it is come!" An armor-wearing brunette woman declared heroically to herself after swinging her large sword around in the air in preparation.

She stabbed the blade into the ground, expecting her challenger to come at any moment since she was feeling they were close. Part of her did hope that more of her teammates would notice and come to her aid, but in this case, it may as well be pointless if she were up against Sirzechs or the Dragonic warrior Bahamut. Not that she was expecting to win, but depending on how well they perform against overwhelming odds such as these, Karlamine wasn't taking any chances. She was going to pull out all the stops and not be kicked out of Riser's peerage if she lost poorly..

It did delight the partially armor-clad young woman to know that she'd be facing off against either one of the big three, the only thing that'd make it better would be that if one of them wielded a sword for her to test her mettle against in a bout of swordsmanship.

Karlamine, the Knight Evil piece of Riser's Peerage, was a lovely young woman with messy light brown hair and piercing green eyes. Her bodily proportions were well-balanced in a voluptuous way with a decent hip-to-waist ratio. Her breasts were rather sizable and measured at a robust D-cup measurement, they were unfairly obscured by her plate armor that she always wore into battle. The rest of her body was covered up by a white tunic with various pieces of body armor worn over her chest, waist, and legs respectively. Thankfully her voluptuous thighs stuck out quite freely from underneath the surprisingly short tunic bottom. She wore a set of armored pauldrons over her shoulders and arms with iron boots over her legs. She even wore a makeshift headband worn around her forehead to complete her mildly exotic look of a wandering sword-wielding warrior.

Standing there in the middle of her zone, she was cautiously waiting for whoever it is that was nearby to come out from the shadows and face her.

Once Sirzechs stepped out into the open field, he was feeling anxious with lustful glee after seeing her alone without anyone else around. After having traversed a secret path leading directly to Karlamine's location, the man arrived in almost no time at all after 'Subduing' Shuriya. She saw him and looked positively shocked, paling somewhat as he faced her with a casual smile on his face.

"It would seem I am your opponent, Miss Karlamine.~" He greeted, watching her panic slightly as she held her blade readily in both hands, taking a battle stance position in front of him.

"Well, what an honor. I get to fight the great Lord Lucifer himself as my very first opponent. Don't think for a second that I'll hold back on you, I know full well you might beat me with very little effort, but at least, I can make sure to give it my all with my swordsmanship honed from many battled-hardened experiences." She declared before magically conjuring up a plethora of several long blades floating around in the air majestically in a circle like a defense mechanism.

All of them were magically-made swords of varying shapes and sizes, each of them was brimming with power as they circulated around her all at once. Karlamine saw that Sirzechs wasn't the least bit fazed by her technique, instead, he conjured up one of his own blades by summoning a small portal to the right side of his waist. She watched as he plunged his right hand in and grabbed onto something with a large hilt. He slowly pulled it out while keeping a calm set of eyes focused on her body.

"I've heard about your exceptional skill with swords. You have a particular affinity for Holy blades like Excaliburs themselves from what I'm told. I must admit I am a bit curious to see how skilled you are with them, so let's compare your skill with my own in a contest of sword vs sword. Behold, my personal weapon of choice for this fight." Sirzechs swiftly pulled out the rest of it, making Karlaine's eyes widen in absolute shock as she saw him reveal a legendary Holy blade she thought to be lost in the annals of history. There was an entire mythos behind it, entire lore that mentioned its power being on par with Excalibur itself.

"N-no! It can't be...! That sword, it's....!" She cried out in both shocking surprise and fanaticism upon seeing it.

Sirzechs wielded a large two-handed blade unique in design and brimming with awesome Demonic power. It scorched the very air around him like a torch and Karlamine knew right away what could be. It was the only Holy Sword of Legend that had turned Demonic according to the mythos surrounding it. She nearly dropped her own blade in surprise, yet kept her eyes focused on the brimming metal of a blade that once belonged to Lancelot himself.

"That sword is Arondight! The legendary sister blade to Excalibur itself! It is the one that Lord Lancelot wielded before the downfall of Camelot. How did you get a hold of it?!" She asked incredulously with shock, as well as fanatical glee for seeing the Legendary blade in person.

"I have my ways. Nothing gets past the Ruler of Hell, Miss Karlamine, especially one who has lived since time immemorial like many others within the New Satan faction. Are you still interested in having our duel now? You could surrender and I wouldn't harm a single pretty hair on your lovely head." He offered coyly, making the woman blush at his flattering remark.

Being as foolishly battle-hardy as she was, Karlamine shook her head immediately and readied her blades by getting into a stance position. She was sure she'd lose, but at least it would be done in an honorable way. Or so she likes to think. Sirzechs held the all-powerful Demonic Sword in both hands, taking a stance himself and preparing to meet her head-on, knowing full well the outcome. With a charge of adrenaline, she rushed at him with all of her levitating swords bearing down on the Lord Maou in hopes of making even a single scratch on his skin.

Little did she know that she had played right into his trap.

****

The battleground was left scorched with Sirzechs claiming victory, he was standing over a defeated Karlamine laying on the ground nearly unconscious with her armor and clothing rent into pieces. Sirzechs started looking her over, admiring her voluptuous frame, and put away his sword back into the void dimension he had pulled it from. It had been over in a flash and he had intentionally used a scorching technique with his blade to burn away most of her clothing in a single strike. Nearly all remains of her tunic were turned into ashes, leaving her only in the near-decimated remains of iron pauldrons and chest plate.

"*Huff..huff..huff....!* You have bested me then, Lord Sirzechs. I knew I never stood a chance, to begin with, but still....to lose to a Holy Blade was an honor unto itself." Karlamine breathed out, not knowing that nearly all of her bathing suit area had been exposed to Sirzechs' eyes.

To her growing confusion, she saw him smile evilly at her, he then bent down on one knee and placed a hand directly above her chest plate. In an ultra-violet flash of energy, he disintegrated the rest of her armor with magic! Her chest plate was gone, exposing her luscious and full-looking D-cup sized titties in all their naked glowy. Her Gauntlets and Boots were gone as well, leaving only the shredded remains of her white tunic barely covering up her pubic area. Sirzechs left that part alone because he wanted to tear off her fabric with his own fingers.

"Mmnghh!? S-Sirzechs?!" Karlamine shrieked out with cheeks as crimson as a tomato, she was left in only a thin strip of fabric barely covering up her sex. Her entire body now laid before his eyes almost completely exposed. If that wasn't enough, she saw Sirzechs stand up for a brief moment and pull down his pants. He revealed his very long, very thick, twelve-inch erection in all of its throbbing glory. "W-what is the meaning of this?!"

"Simple; I defeated you in a challenge during a Ratings Game and so I shall now take my prize. I will be ravishing your body just as I have done already with your comrade Shuriya moments before coming here." He revealed, making the brunette blush intensely with a shocked face. She attempted to scream out for help until she felt a strangely hypnotic sensation of soothing energy flowing out from Sirzechs into her body.

'Mmhmmm! W-what has come over me....?' Karlamine wondered as she started feeling sensational waves of slow-building ecstasy flooding through her body for simply being in the mere presence of Sirzechs.

She watched as he got down on his knees and placed himself directly above her body, spreading apart her long luscious legs and watching her breasts jiggle a little as she moved. Karlamine was laid on her back spread-eagle, in full-blown submissiveness for him for Sirzechs while her legs were spread wide before him. He grinned devilishly as he hooked a finger from underneath the fabric of her panties, ripping it into shreds exposing her juicy-looking peach before his eyes. Karlamine had a light brown tuft of flaxen caramel-colored pubic hair directly above her mound, making Sirzechs hunger as he spread her out even further apart by placing his legs underneath each of her thighs.

"S-Sirzechs....p-please....!" Karlamine whimpered, seeing the predatory smile on his face just before he guided the thick bulbous head of his cock directly into her folds from above. He was doing it slowly, making sure Karlamine felt the torturous pleasure of having her labia spread out, making sure she was left wanting it as he pushed into her in a sudden shove of his hips!

*Squelch!!*

"Ggggghh! Aaaaahhhhhhh!~" She cried out, tossing her head backward and pushing her chest into the air! Her breasts jiggled salaciously as she squirmed within his grasp, feeling her pussy spreading out pleasurably while she felt her insides churning around the Maou's massive cock like so. Karlamine let out an incomprehensible sputter of noises coming from her lips, her toes wriggled and her legs remained high into the air as she was being taken in full-blown submission by Sirzechs. She was feeling his amazingly massive dick pushing its way through to her cervix, then pushing even farther until it was in her womb!

"Mmhhh! Ooh, you are quite tight down there, Miss Karlamine. Has Riser not been touching you lately? Or at all? Or does he simply prefer to set his sights on my sister Rias after being bored of all fifteen of you girls?" He guessed, hearing the swordswoman whimper pathetically in response, making her shake her head left and right trying to deny feeling this mind-numbing sensation of ecstasy.

"Hhgnhhhh.....aaahhh....! Lord S-Sirzechs...!" She whimpered again, feeling the corroding aspects of his 'Magic' as well as his natural Charm influencing the long-starved woman into falling deeper in love with him right there.

Karlamine's pussy was wrapped around him tightly until she felt Sirzecehs pull grab onto her waist and then slam himself onto her in full force, making his way inside of her womb completely and hitting one of her G-spots already! Karlamine squirmed about all over the ground, clutching her head and running her hands down along the sides of her face in blissful agony. Her chest started rising up and down, making her breasts jiggle while she was reeling in pure unadulterated pleasure. Letting a blissful squeal and making her eyes lose focus while her mouth remained open, Karlamine was officially being broken-in by the current Maou and loving every millisecond his cock was inside of her loins. Sirzechs could tell that the woman has completely broken already, making him smile at her while seeing a blissful grin of her own down below. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she was going to beg him to fuck her into the ground like an animal.

"Well? How do you feel, Karlamine? Would you like me to proceed? I can't promise my sperm will not reach your eggs and seed you with my baby. I am very, very potent and will be willing to take care of you after you've become blessed with my child. I'm positive Shuriya is already. What do you say?" He asked and saw her vehemently nod her head with desperate desire, tossing her hands around his shoulders with a smile of frenzied need written on her once-proud face.

"Yes! Please breed me, Lord Sirzechs! I-I want to have it! I want to give birth to your babies! Ravish me however you like, as much as you like!" She cried out desperately, making him nod casually back to her as he began bottoming out of her snatch with high-impact thrusts of his hips! "Yesss! Ooohh....yessss! M-My lord...! Aaahhh!~"

A collection of loud rapturous fucking sounds followed with Sirzechs violently slamming his waist into Karlamine's sex from above, he had bent himself over her body and decided to take her in a mating-press position. He had initially pinned her down in a bent missionary arrangement, but Sirzechs felt it would better to fuck the once-proud Swordswoman into oblivion using this form instead. He could feel every silk visage of her pussy squelching tightly around his length, the further he plunged in the harder his body bottomed out of her hole with animal-like lust. Karlamine's legs soon raised high into the air and swayed back and forth while doing so, waving uncontrollably as he began jack-hammering into her from above like an animal!

"Nngghh! Nnghh..nngh..gnh..gnh..gnh..ngnhh!~ Oooh yes! You are even tighter than Shuriya when I took her mere moments ago. I'll take my time with Yubellena next once I go after her, but first...." He leaned down closer to her face, holding each of Karlamine's soft cheeks into his hands. Sirzechs took pride in watching her green eyes sparkle with a profound mind-broken lust for her new master. "....I'll have to breed you thoroughly first and make it the most memorable experience of your life. You won't be thinking of Swords anymore once I'm through with you."

"Hnnh mhmm! Y-yes, S-Sirzechs...!" She cried out breathlessly and felt his lips suddenly dominate her own in a fierce tongue-swallowing kiss! "Mmhmmmmhm!"

Karlamine's tongue started swiveling upwards into his throat, tasting the insides of his mouth while he did the same with hers. Their saliva intermingled with each other, their tongues rolled around inside of each other's cheeks. He continued fucking her voraciously by pinning her body down from above and driving all twelve inches into the moist flesh of her womb in a raucous, volatile manner. Sirzechs' balls tapped relentlessly into Karlamine's ass, making her feel her cheeks becoming tenderized while her pussy was being stretched out by his cock. They were slamming together in primal sexual bliss for minutes on end until she eventually came.

"Ggghhhh! Aaaaaaahhh.....!~" Karlamine cried out ecstasy, squeezing the Lord's cock from within her folds in orgasm. Her legs straightened into the air and her sex spritzed juices all over his crotch before he resumed bottoming out of her again. This time he drove himself into her body even harder, making balls slap voraciously into her ass while he kept on hitting the Swordwoman's G-spot!

"Aaahh..aahh...ahh..ahh..ahh..aahh..aaahhhh!~" She cried out in a series of bliss-addled moans, feeling every groove of his overly long overly cock burrow to the hilt through her cunt. He was clawing out her insides in only the most pleasurable of ways, making Karlamine experience pleasure like never before. It wasn't at all like anything she ever experienced from Riser. Her body was jostling so violently underneath him yet that she wanted to wrap her legs around his back and embrace Sirzechs thoroughly with all four limbs around his body. She fully submitted herself to him with the hope he was impregnating her.

Karlamine eventually came again, squeezing her pussy tightly around his length in yet another spasm-inducing orgasm. He held off on coming, for right now, as they continued going at it like animals for an untold time. It had been twenty-five minutes tops by official counting measure, and Sirzechs could feel his balls throbbing the harder he bottomed out of the Knight's body. He was preparing to stuff her full of sperm in just a few seconds. As he pumped himself into her waist, grinding his pubic bone between her legs and enjoying the silken feeling of her cervix wringing his penis desperately, she came yet again! Throwing her head back, Karlamine screamed loudly into the air, causing her breasts to jiggle salaciously as she came for the final time! The intense squeezing of her cervix caused Sirzechs to succumb to his orgasm as well.

"Hnhh! Here it comes! Bare my brood, woman! You'll think of nothing else for as long as you live! Aagghh!" He growled loudly and spewed a thick, copious amount of sperm straight into the roof of the brunette's womb.

*Spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..splltt...splt..splltt!*

He was filling it to capacity in long rope-like spurts, filling every part of her womb with his seed to the point it started flowing through to her uterus. Amidst their shared orgasm of blissful ecstasy, Karlamine was left smiling deliriously with mind-broken happiness and felt his sperm flowing through her body on their way to an egg to fertilize.

"Mmhmm.....! There, all done." He breathed out, finishing cumming inside of her and reluctantly pulled himself out with a splotch of cum oozing out in a splash. Karlamine's quivering hole dripped thick amounts of semen constantly, making her face look like she was dying of breath. She laid there, panting heavily with an utterly tired yet satisfied smile on her face. 'Another one, only a handful more to go until I eventually get to my daughter. Speaking of which....'

Sirzechs pulled up his pants and looked ahead to his far-right to see that Ravel Phenex herself was coming near, no doubt looking for him to fight head-on.

'Hmmm, it is too soon to breed her, especially since I want it to be done right in front of Riser Phenex' face after taking care of the rest of his harem in front of him. Still, this would be a good time to try out a certain kink I do believe she has thanks to her mother, being the way she is. Time to have a little talk with 'Daddy', Ravel.' He thought as he made his way discreetly from the spot he left a naked and nearly comatose Karlamine laying down on the floor reeking of cum.

*****

"Ooooh, where is that man? I know I saw him over here just a moment ago before a spell of some kind blocked my senses from viewing far away. It's as if someone with better magic overturned each and every trap and counter-spell I set into place inside the Labyrinth." Ravel Phenex muttered to herself as she warily journeyed through the area where she saw Sirzechs with a Staff in hand. She honestly looked to pick a fight with anyone at all to prove her leadership to the others, the little Phenex knew they didn't think much of her leading this battle, but she wanted to prove them wrong and show just how good she really is.

Little did she know that she walked right into a cleverly-disguised magical trap, manifesting the form of a glowing Glyph Pentagram lying beneath her feet. As soon as she stepped onto it, the symbology started lighting up in a brilliant display of magical energy, surprising the girl and making her panic before unleashing the full effects of the ensnarement spell.

"G-Ghhh! S-stupid mistake! I walked right into an enemy trap without realizing it! Gahh!" She cried out, trying to dispel the magical ensnarement until it was too late to use her arms.

Ravel wound up suspended into the air with all four limbs suddenly bound by several magically-made cords tying up her ankles and thighs together. Her ass remained sticking out since her legs were bent underneath with her arms being held in the air in a spread-out fashion. If that wasn't enough, she also saw several other magically-made ropes coming out of miniature portal glyphs and wrap tightly around her torso, causing her breasts to push out noticeably into her outfit.

Ravel groaned with embarrassment clear on her face, she had never felt this vulnerable in all her life yet....she was still feeling a bit excited all the same. Her face was as red as a tomato and her body remained held up in a compromising position, no doubt it would discredit her greatly if any members of her Peerage came by and saw her like this. She looked back over her shoulder and saw that her skirt had been flipped over her rear, showing her panty-clad ass to the world with naked thighs gnashing tightly together.

'I-I gotta get out of this quick before someone sees me! I c-can't let the whole Peerage see me like this and treat me like a joke from now on!' She figured and tried channeling some of her inner Devil-Borne magic into a spell to try and break the bindings off, but then she heard a faint sound of applause from a few feet away. 'Ggyaaagghh! Someone's here!'

Ravel turned her head in the direction of the clapping, seeing Sirzechs himself step out from the darkness of the Labyrinth with a gentle smile on his face.

"Congratulations,Ravel. You fell into my trap that my darling wife set up for you." He began, chuckling darkly as he walked over to her, seeing the look of frustrated indignance on her reddened face. It made her appear even cuter and it caused Sirzechs no end of sexual arousal as he casually circled around her prostrated body. He honestly wanted to fuck her right now, making this little blonde child of his squeal 'Daddy' while he rails her into submission. Alas, he would have to wait for that, the moment wasn't quite right to do so just yet.

"G-gh! Don't you look down on me! I'm a member of the Proud Phenex Clan, and I will get out of these bindings and have my revenge upon you. My brother will hear of this and when he does he'll--!"

Suddenly her chin was held into his hand, making her halt and peevishly stare into the gentle green eyes of his face. He smiled slyly before letting go, knowing Ravel loved it with a stronger figure of authority and power overwhelmed her like the brat she really is. She couldn't explain it, but she felt a sheer dominating force of will coming from Sirzechs when he did that. One that made her comply silently and immediately while feeling her loins moisten even more as a result. Part of her liked being put in her place.

"That's what I thought, a spoiled brat like you ought to learn how to respect her elders. Perhaps you were not disciplined enough while growing up under the Phenex clan. Here....let me give you a sample of what that feels like." Sirzechs said as he stood behind Ravel's ass with a smile on his face. He gently ran his hand all over her partially-exposed midriff and trailed his fingers down her thighs, causing her to shudder quietly.

"Mmmhhh!" She mewled in response as if she felt some kind of magical touch coming from the hands of Sirzechs. It positively made her body quiver on reflex.

The man admired her perfect ladylike physique for someone as young as her, glad that she inherited much of her beauty from her mother as well as that golden blonde hair he was very fond of. Sirzechs also noticed that despite her child-like youth, she had still matured early with plenty of feminine curviness showing all over her lithe, petite body like so. He loved breaking in a new woman into his harem, one that'll be eventually superseded by Millicas in the future. At least that's what he hoped would happen.

Raising his right hand up high over her butt, he brought it down hard upon her ass in a sudden smack across her ample buttcheeks!

*Smack!*

"Kygaahh! W-w-what are you doing to me?!" She squealed out, her adorable face became even redder than a Gremory's hair. Ravel turned her head to the side to see him now groping the shape of her ass with a smile on his face. The feeling his fingers gave her made her insides quiver even more as a result.

"Disciplining you. I did say you needed proper discipline, ideally from a 'Daddy' figure like myself. You are far too precocious, Ravel Phenex, so I'm going to teach you a little lesson before taking on Yubelluna next.~" He explained with a sly smile on his face. He brought his hand up again, and slapped it across her cheeks, making Ravel squeal loudly as she felt an exhilarating kind of pain the longer goes!

"Aaahh! Uugghh! Mmnnghh! I....am not...enjoying this!~" She whimpered again, trying to stifle herself from screaming out too much. She struggled to bite her tongue while he continued slapping her cute little supple ass sideways, again and again, in a steady flow of spankings.

*Smack! Smack!! Smack...smack...smack!*.

Ravel was constantly moaning loudly in pain and barely disguised pleasure, as he continued this for several long minutes. She started letting out more aroused gasps of air once she felt her pussy moisten considerably from inside of her panties. The little Devil made a small patch of wetness appear from within their fabric, causing a smile to appear on her father's eyes.

'That's right, my daughter, savor this moment. There'll be much more to come after today's Ratings Game match. I hope you'll understand later that this means you're every bit the masochistic pleasure slut your mother is. I wonder if the child I'll sire within you very soon will grow up to be the very same.' Sirzechs thought with a mischievous smile on his face, he brought both of his hands over to Ravel's cheeks and began squeezing them together between his strong magically-arousing fingers.

This caused the girl to howl in euphoria all over again.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh.....! I...I give already! Just please stop....t-torturing me like this!" She begged, huffing loudly as she felt the urge to pleasure herself increase tenfold after feeling the man fondle her ass. 'His f-fingers feel so nice....! Mmhmm!'

'Heh, I can tell she's fighting it, but at least that'll bring out her more depraved nature once Lady Phenex brings her to me later on. As much as I wanna enjoy this, I'd better make haste and claim the rest of Riser's peerage out from under him, but first....'

Sirzechs then removed his hands from her ass, giving Ravel a momentary relief until she suddenly felt a single finger pushing into her sex through her panties next. This caused her to stiffen up considerably, making a blushing face as she felt stimulation of the most sensitive kind.

"Nnnhhh!" She whimpered loudly and pursed her lips until she heard Sizrechs' voice speak up.

"I'll let go as soon as you say 'Please, Daddy. I want to hear that squeaky voice of yours say it loud and clear.~" He said, leaning in close to her ears.

'H-he wants me to w-what!? I...I am not going to call him....!' She tried to refute his request, but felt a stronger push of his finger against her highly sensitive sex, making her body quiver salaciously as she was nearing a total meltdown. "Kyaaaaaaahhh!~ P-P-please.....!"

"Yes?" Sirzechs let on, making sure she could feel every part of his finger touching her teenage sex through her panties. The drenched fabric made her feel even more pleasure from the sensation. "Go on....."

"P-please, Daddy! Aaaagggghhhh!~" Ravel let out and Sirzechs, just as he promised, took his finger away from her crotch at once. The moment she was deprived of his digit prodding her womanhood, Ravel found herself letting out one other thing to say upon feeling it leave her body. "P-please.....play with me more, Daddy! Aaaahh!~"

She cried out in orgasm shortly after, unaware of what she had said since she was in a blissful frenzy of want caused by her highly sensitive sex. The blonde teenage girl shuddered explicitly while remaining hovering in the air, bound by magical ropes. Seeing her body shake and tremble, with her panties becoming soaked, made for a pleasant memory for Sirzechs.

'Well then, my work here is done. I'd better get going and take care of the other ladies in Riser's Peerage before they wait too long. I'll start with Yubelluna first though.~" Sirzechs said to a barely-conscious Ravel Phenex.

turning on his heel and walking away, he left her bound in the trap, knowing Grayfia will dispel it later once the match was over. Using his Dimensional magic and locating where Riser's Queen remained waiting, he spotted her somewhere near the exact center of the maze.

"Here I come, you big-breasted Queen. I'll take special care of breeding you thoroughly and making you forget all about Phenex." He said quietly to himself before vanishing in a whirl of mystical energy to teleport away to her location.

*****

**King Conquers Queen- Yubelluna**

  
  


******

Isolating the Queen of the Peerage herself from the rest was an easy task for Sirzechs with Grayfia's help. Despite the machinations the labyrinth around them had, his wife's magical power far surpassed anything the girls could throw his way. They were still far below the three of them in terms of might, in fact, Sirzechs wagered that even his sister's Peerage could've beaten them if properly given the right circumstances and knowledge of more exploitation methods. This brought his mind back to Issei Hyoudou and a technique he used to really throw some of Riser's members off-balance mid-game.

Sirzechs located Yubelluna standing within the exact center of the maze, she was keeping careful watch from atop a rocky ledge within a garden-like landscape. It was obviously riddled with many traps, both magical and physically harmful to Devil-kind. The violet-haired beauty was obviously waiting for him to come to her, she was likely aware that he had 'Defeated' both Karlamine and Shuriya by making his way here. She had her Archstaff in hand and kept her eyes peeled open for anything that might come out. Unfortunately for her, Sirzechs had his wife Grayfia cast a veil of shadowy fog around the entire area, cutting off the woman's field of vision.

Hissing with frustration, he hopped off of her ledge and gently landed onto the ground via magic, staying ready and alert for someone to come at her next.

"Tsk, They're here! Or rather, only one of them anyway. Given its magical power surrounding me right now, I can safely surmise that it is only Lady Grayfia's doing." Yubellula analyzed as she kept her staff readily in each hand, anxiously looking around with her one visible eye open until Sirzechs suddenly appeared from behind with a devilish smirk on his face.

'Behind me!' Yubelluna swung her Archstaff in his direction, ready to blast him head-on with a powerful magical attack, but in a movement too fast for her to see, he had held her staff in-place with one hand as if it were nothing. No magic was coming out and Yubelluna was beginning to panic already.

"Hmm, you picked up on me quicker than the others, I'll give you that, of course, they wouldn't have detected me anyway had I not presented myself before them." He casually stated before yanking the staff out of her hands and casting a Spell to surround Yubelluna in a Time/Space zone, effectively removing her from the game itself as he did with Shuriya upon taking her.

"W-what are you planning on doing to me, Lord Maou? If I am defeated then so be it...*Raises hands up in surrender*...there's no need for further theatrics. My heart wasn't set on winning this Rating Game anyway, given that it is the three of you." She explained, sighing reluctantly and failing to notice that his left hand glowed with a sphere of magical energy.

"Hm?" She wondered what it could be until she saw him thrust his magically-charged right hand into her chest, making every fiber of her clothing suddenly start expanding and ripping themselves apart.

"Dress Break." Sirzechs stated, making the ball implode into Yubelluna's clothing!

*Riiipps!*

In a flash, everything from her robes and womanly accessories to even her lingerie had been shredded into pieces! She was left completely naked, allowing the man to marvel at her voluptuous hourglass body with F-cup sized tits jiggling salaciously once they were free!

"K-Kyaaaaggghh!! What is the meaning of this, Lord Sirzechs?!" Yubelluna cried incredulously in shock of his actions, she hastily covered herself up with her arms when seeing him playfully wink at her without care.

"Like I told Karlamine; I am taking my prize after I have defeated you. The rest of the Peerage will go the same way, but I made sure to make things special for the three strongest members of the group first." He explained and saw Yubeulluna turn on her heel in an attempt to escape using Magic, but Sirzechs was one step ahead of her.

Strange-looking glyphs of Satanic magic started appearing all over her body, from her wrists to her waist to her long legs. Yubelluna looked at herself in mortified shock, unable to move at all and remain paralyzed on the spot.

'H-he planted a Paralysis Seal on me the moment he touched my wrist! B-but why do this?! All he would have to do to defeat us is simply claim victory after disarming!' She wondered until she felt Sirzechs come in from behind, grabbing onto her waist gently with both hands and making her feel the soothing effects of his 'Charm' seeping into her body.

'T-this feeling....! What is it....and why am I...suddenly feeling so enthralled by Lord Sirzechs?' Yubelluna wondered to herself as she was feeling less intense and more relaxed, bucking her voluptuous thighs together in unison while feeling his fingers digging gently into her hips.

Slowly turning her head to her side, she saw that Sirzechs had a casual and non-threatening smile on his face while he felt her up. His hands, both smooth yet strong, ran themselves along her curvaceous hips and made their way up to her bulbous F-cup sized breasts at the same time. He squeezed his fingers around each mound, causing Yubelluna to mewl quietly in fast-rising pleasure as he continued groping her fondly.

"Nngghh!~ S-Sirzechs....! Nnghh!~" She let out, whimpering blissfully while trying to retain thoughts about her Lord Riser, but the current Maou wasn't having any of that.

"I wonder if he collects you all because it is the same as collecting rare toys for him." He began, causing Yubelluna to flash him a confused-look on her face with her one visible eye staring at him from the side. "You see, I've come to learn something important after 'Engaging' Shuriya and Karlamine earlier today. It's that your unworthy master, Riser Phenex, hasn't paid any physical attention to you at all in such a long time. Seems like he's only used all fifteen of you as ornaments to celebrate his pride and ego, does he not?"

These words sunk deep into Yubelluna's heart. Normally she'd be resistant to any trash talk regarding her lord and lover Riser Phenex, but ever since he had been pining for Rias Gremory, he's paid far less attention to any of them. If anything, it seemed like all they were used for nowadays was to win Rating Game battles in his honor. The truth upset her greatly, but she never addressed this concern until now. Yubelluna said nothing and simply looked away from the charming face of Sirzechs as he continued fondling her massive boobs in soft, gentle, circles.

She started to breathe loudly, causing her chest to rise and swell, making her breasts wriggle from inside of the man's hands while her buttocks rubbed up against his crotch.

"Hnhh! Aaahh....! L-Lord Sirzechs....!" She let out, making a gradually pleasured face with mouth hanging open and her eyes drifting shut, feeling no need to resist him any longer. 'Nnhgn! Aaaahhh...! The way he's feeling me up right now...is insane! Uuaaagh! I can hardly remember the last time I've felt like this at Lord Riser's touch.'

Yubelluna began rubbing her large supple butt up against the man's crotch even more now, she was feeling his erection pushing out from within his trousers, making it obvious just how much bigger he was than Riser at first glance. This feeling combined with her long-running dry spell has made the full-bodied Queen quake with lustful arousal already.

"N-no....! I c-can't...betray Lord Riser....!" She muttered to herself until she felt Sirzechs cup her chin from the side, turning her face to look directly into his and feel the full effect of his natural Satan-Class charm.

"Even if he's betrayed you by hounding my dear sister and marrying her?" He pointed out, making Yubelluna's eyes widen as he brushed a lock of hair out from the side of her face, letting him see both of her violet-colored eyes stare back at him in shock. "He wanted somebody younger-looking, did he not? Perhaps somebody younger from Royalty like my well-endowed school student sister Rias? Maybe it was because she was a Princess from high-ranking Satan Nobility, making her worth more to him than the 'Collection' of girls he had already acquired."

Each and everything he pointed out drove the point further home inside of Yubelluna's mind that Riser stopped caring about each of them a long time ago. Sirzechs then cupped her chin and pulled her closer to his face, allowing his eyes to lock onto hers and make Yubelluna ache for 'It' even more.

"How about I make you feel like a Princess for a change, Miss Yubelluna?~" He asked in a silky dark voice, making her body shudder with want as her willpower crumbled away immediately after hearing him say that.

"Y-yes! Pleeease!" She grabbed onto his hands, making him squeeze each of her large tits more strongly with his fingers digging pleasurably into her mounds. "Make love to me! Make me feel wanted! I...I...need it, Lord Sirzechs!"

With that, the Current Maou smiled devilishly as he brought his lips over to hers, swallowing Yubelluna into his mouth and letting his tongue worm it's way into her throat with ease.

*Schup!*

He swallowed her violet-coated lips into his face, tasting the woman and feeling her whimper in pleasure as they started making out in a gentle impassioned way. Yubelluna felt soothing pleasure coming from his expert lip-lock, feeling him pull and pry her lips apart masterfully while his tongue dominated her own in a languid embrace wrought with passion.

"Hmmm! Mmhmm....!~ *Lord Sirzechs!*" She moaned blissfully into his throat, closing her eyes and reaching up to run a hand behind his neck while they continued swallowing each other's spit. Her tongue slithered into the man's mouth, only to be dominated by his own while still feeling his hands fondle both of her tits in tandem.

Sirzechs was squeezing them at his leisure, fluffing her doughy mounds while occasionally pulling on her nipples. All of this caused Yubelluna no end of pleasure as he started tasting her entire oral cavity in a heated fashion.

"Mmhmm. *Schlupp..schlp..schllpp....slpp!*" He hungrily sucked out her air, making the woman feel exhilarated for he was kissing her in a way Riser never did. Their tongues mingled with each other salaciously for about several more minutes until Sirzechs eventually pulled himself back from her lust-addled face with a smile.

'King Conquers Queen. I'd better put up a Limbo Wall Barrier around us to make it even more exciting.' He thought to himself as he channeled another magical spell around himself, creating an unseen cage of invisible walls appearing around the two of them like an instant closet-sized room unseen by the naked eye.

Yubelluna felt the flat surface of glass pressing into her palms the moment she tried to stand up by herself once Sirzechs let her go. He pulled back from embracing her body and snapped his fingers, making all of his clothing disappear in a whisk of magical energy. His long, turgid, foot-length cock came springing out from underneath, catching Yubelluna by surprise and making her salivate by just how big it was when seeing it. It was honestly massive, even bigger than whatever her master Riser Phenex had on him.

"Nnghh! L-Lord Sirzechs.....am I to....?" She led on and saw him nodding slowly before reaching over to grab her hips and turn her around so that she could face him directly.

"Yes, you are going to get bred thoroughly by me, Yubelluna. Consider it an honor that you'll be having my child, just like the rest of your all-female Peerage soon will. Now then, lift up your right leg and spread yourself before me. I'm going to pin you to the wall and make love to you here and now.~" He instructed, making the buxom Queen obey immediately as she did exactly that.

"Y-yes, My lord!~" She replied, giddy with excitement to be feeling a dick inside of her once again. Leaning against the invisible glass wall behind her, Yubelluna lifted up her right leg as told, spreading herself wide apart with a hand reaching down to spread open her pussy lips before his eyes with a smile.

Her sex looked both tight and juicy, it was moistened to the bone since she was heavily aroused at this very moment. She had a light tuft of flaxen violet-colored pubic hair directly above it, making her appear more mature yet at the same more fertile in Sirzechs' eyes. The man grabbed the head of his large, stuffed-looking member and lined himself up against the exposed opening of her sex.

Placing a hand underneath her extended thigh, he pushed into Yubelluna's sodden folds with a shove of his waist, making the woman feel her insides spreading out widely as she welcomed the immense-sized cock into her sex like so!

*Squelch!!*

"Ggggghnnkk! Ggyaaaagghh!~ Ooooohhh, Lord Sirzechs!~" She cried out, thrashing about gently between him and the invisible wall behind her as she felt his thickness burrow into her sex all the way to where he reached her cervix.

Without waiting to be told, Yubelluna launched her other leg into the air, hoping he'll catch it. When he did she flung her hands around his shoulders and impaled her pussy on his dick even further, allowing him to push right through her cervix and into her womb with a gentle shove.

"Mmhggh! Ohhh yeah.....nghh! You are tighter than I expected you to be, Yubelluna. You must've really not had for quite some time as I thought." He breathed out, seeing an exhilarated expression on her once composed face, enjoying that he was making the woman lose her mind with sexual pleasure right now.

Yubelluna's womanhood wrung his member tight as he sunk into her body, letting his waist push firmly into her groin and feeling her legs cross behind his ass as she embraced him wholesale with a smile. Before long, he started thrusting into her sex, making his large stuffed balls tap against her nether region while he drilled his cock all the way into the walls of her womb. Yubelluna clung onto his tall, masculine body with a smile, making her breasts jostle and jiggle up against his pecs as he had started fucking her while standing up.

"Uuagnnh! Aaahh...! Sirzechs...please ravage me to your liking! I need it! Uuaaaahh! Aahh..aahh..ah..ah..ahh...ah..ah...ah..ah..ahh!~" She cried out, huffing loudly with eyes closed as she rose and fell onto his cock while bouncing upright on his hips.

The man in red grunted pleasurably as he felt her slick tightness slide around his length, allowing him to bottom out of her womb in fast and fluid motions while feeling her walls coil tightly around him. It was just like fucking Shuriya all over again, but she wasn't nearly as tight as Rias when he bred her the last time she came to his house. Seeing the beautiful violet-haired woman bounce energetically onto his dick was making him yearn for his son Milicas to do the same to Grayfia as soon as he got a taste.

This taboo and sinful thought process put some extra pump into his hips,, making him begin thundering into Yubelluna's body even faster with a smile. Suddenly there were loud noises of bodies slapping together, sexes were squishing into each other with Yubeluna howling like a banshee as she rode him, her head tossing back. her tits jiggle salaciously in front of him, causing Sirzechs to grab onto her plump heart-shaped ass from below into his hands and latch his hungry mouth onto one of Yubelluna's bouncing breasts!

*Chup!*

This made the woman cry out in ecstasy and slight pain, she bawled a hand into her mouth to prevent further screaming out. The feeling of his strong lips suckling upon her tit made her feel ecstasy beyond imagining. Her body quivered in response and her pussy started wringing the lord Maou's dick even harder while she continued grinding herself on his crotch.

"Hhggnhhhhh! Aaaagggghhhh! S-Sirzechs!~" She cried out, whimpering in pleasure and leaving her tongue rolling out of her mouth as he had kept sucking on her tit like so.

Bucking his waist harder into Yubelluna's body was making him feel even closer to orgasm as he kept this multi-task treatment up. From swallowing her nipple into his mouth to squeezing her plump and supple ass into his hands, to hollowing out her womanhood with the intent to breed her thoroughly like an animal, Sirzechs was doing it all while enjoying it.

"Mmhmm! Mmhmm...hmm....hmm..mhmm..mhmm...hmm!~" He grunted pleasurably, fucking Yubelluna into the glass surface of the wall raucously for the next fifteen minutes. Her legs started feeling numb with pleasure as she had experienced at least several orgasms in-between it all.

Sirzechs had yet to come himself, but he was getting awfully closer now, he kept the woman slamming herself onto his length and fucking her against the wall like an animal until he felt the feeling of his shaft swelling with pressure. her legs clamped tightly around his ass with ankles locked into each other, her body was swinging itself wildly onto his waist as they fucked like animals until he slammed into her one last for an intense mutually-orgasmic grand finish!

"I'm cumming! Here! Take...it...all and give me a child, you beautiful woman! Aaagggnhhh!~" He howled and slammed his waist into her body one last time before cumming, his cock drove all the way into the depths of her womb as he let out thick ropes of highly virile sperm inside of her sex!

Yubelluna let out an ear-piercing scream of ecstasy as she clutched Sirzechs' body tightly between her legs! She threw her head backward and let her large tits smother his face, quaking as she came with the force of an implosion!

"Aaaagggghhhh! Yesss! Yesss...I Love you, Lord Sirzechs!~" She cried out in happiness and felt the thick blasts of sperm splashing into her womb like so, filling it up to capacity in almost no time at all.

*Spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..splltt!*

Yubelluna could sense it; the feeling of the Lord Maou's little swimmers racing towards one of her eggs in a hurry. She marveled at the feeling of motherhood about to begin within her body, she long since wanted Riser to breed her and give her a baby, but he neglected his Queen in favor of pursuing Rias all this time. Now, she had no regrets about surrendering her body to Lord Sirzechs, knowing that he'll do right by her and ravish her body much more often than Riser ever could. Her legs clenched tightly around his waist with body jerking constantly through the next minute and a half of climax.

She felt every thick rope of sperm pouring into her body until he eventually finished unloading inside of her. Yubelluna soon collapsed from within his arms, wearing a blissful post-sex smile on her face as sperm continued to drip out from her gaping pussy still impaled on his mighty rod. She loved the feeling of his hands remaining on her ass, cupping each cheek and squeezing it.

Yubelluna loved it all and now pledged herself to Sirzechs.

"Aaah....that feels much better. There really isn't anything like impregnating a beautiful, busty woman like yourself, Yubelluna.~" He sighed blissfully and noticed she was passing out into a blissful sleep from post-coitus.

"Mmm-hmm.~" She responded and he dispelled the cage around them in order to gently lay her down by the garden bed full of lovely violet flowers with a smile. Once he let her down, he stood up, remaining naked as can be with eyes in the direction of the remaining members of the Peerage, ready to deflower and breed them at his leisure.

"Now then, time to do some 'Bonding' with the other girls. Then, after today's match is a total loss on their side, Ravel will come over to my humble place and really get to know 'Daddy' the proper way at our 'Wedding'." He said to himself and disappeared in a wisp of magical energy once again.

******

When he had arrived, the surprised looks on all their faces were, sure enough, proof that they had not been receiving the attention they richly deserved. Sirzechs had appeared naked with his member hanging erect, causing each and every pair of female eyes to spark with confusion as well as lust. He smirked as the Veil of Dark Fog surrounding them all together at once, leaving him to cast the same Time/Space Cage space around them in order to box them all in so they won't escape. It wasn't going to be a rape, it was actually just an 'Awakening' to their true desires in seeking a worthier man.

He had started with Siris first, the raven-haired beauty wielding a large sword with big juicy D-cup sized breasts was no match for him. Just like with Karlamine, Sirzechs bested her with ease using only magic, incinerating the clothes from off of her body before taking her in a raw-dog fucking right in front of the other members. The woman howled and shouted with defiance until seconds later she started squealing in euphoria. She made a delirious ahegao face just before surrendering her will to him and receiving a thick injection of sperm directly into her depths! Once she was fully seeded and bred, he moved on to Isabela next.

The Road Warrior had her mask on the entire time he fucked her against a wall, seeing her facade of toughness crumble away almost instantly the moment she was impaled on the Maou's dick. He greatly enjoyed hearing her whimper in pleasure, seeing her plump DDcups jiggle around nakedly in front of everyone else before receiving a thick load of sperm directly inside of her uterus! The woman was left crumbling into a heap of post-sex pleasure, wearing a delirious smile on her face shortly afterward. Sirzechs moved on to Xuelan next.

The Chinese, big-breasted fighter fell quicker than he thought when he outdid her in a martial arts reversal, landing her onto her back where he got on top of her in mating press style. He ripped off her cheongsam clothing, revealing her luscious pair of E-cup sized breasts that rivaled Yubelluna. Making her feel the full effect of his charm was child's play for Sirzechs, this allowed him to plow his cock into her sodden folds without the worry of her trying to fight him off. In a matter of milliseconds, she embraced him entirely with arms around his neck while he thrust himself into her body like a ravenous animal during mating season. Sirzechs enjoyed hearing her whimper just like Isabela did moments ago, something about supposedly fierce women crumbling at his touch, made his balls tingle with excitement.

After a thick dump of sperm directly into her pussy, he filled the Chinese beauty up to the brim before pulling out of her and looking in the direction of Marion next. This woman was a fan of his wife it seemed, she even wore a tasteful maid outfit similar to whatever Grayfia wore. To Sirzechs' surprise, she didn't put up a fight after seeing all her friends getting creampied and offered herself willingly to her. He bent her over and tore off her remaining clothing, letting her modest set of C-cups spill out as he fucked her in a bent-over doggy style position. The woman was tighter than he thought and soon had him cumming with the first orgasm she experienced at his hands, leaving her insides chock full of sperm moments later.

It was Mihae's turn next, she was a traditional-looking Japanese beauty that also shed her robes for Sirzechs and got naked at his request. Her ivory-skinned body was lithe and wonderfully curvaceous despite being petite. He laid on his back and allowed her to ride him cowgirl style, fucking herself on his cock and rode him to completion soon after he grabbed ahold of her ass! The woman squealed loudly into the sky and felt a thick explosion of sperm pouring into her depths, making her a future mother of his brood before slumping over to the side with a smile.

Mira was next, she was just as much a Japanese beauty as Mihae was, she removed her clothing and spread herself before Sirzechs, allowing herself to get taken in a missionary position gleefully with a lustful smile on her face. She crossed her legs behind his back, embracing him fully as he hollowed out her pussy with gusto before the two sets of twins remaining nearby He made the country-style beauty shout loudly in euphoria before making him cum deep inside of her right after she came. of her tight, juicy-looking pussy, ready to be plowed by his magnificently large length. She noticed just how much bigger he was than she was used to.

Aside from the two sets of twins, one being a pair of adolescent-looking catgirls and the other being a pair of very young-looking girls who may or may not have been Lolis prior to reincarnation, Sirzechs took care of Bulent next. The seemingly Swedish babe with E-cup sized titties bounced around on his waist in reverse cowgirl style. She humped and rolled her pelvis along his waist excitedly, making her tits jiggle and her hair sway around her shoulders until he came inside of her moments later. The woman fell into a blissful post-sex coma soon after, leaving him to summon the two catgirl twins to him next.

He started them off by first having each cat-eared fighter suck him off together at the same time. Their sharp yet slick tongues worked wonders all over his dick as they eventually fought over who got to taste what. Eventually, they simply ran their tongues together along each side of his length while he stood over them. Once Sirzechs was warmed up enough, he ordered them to get naked and get on top of each other in a sandwich-style arrangement. Their perky and modest sets of C cup breasts squished together nipple-to-nipple before he got behind Ni and started fucking her ravenously atop of her sister Li. The cat-like Devil mewled continuously like a dying feline when feeling Sirzechs hollow out her pussy like a best before switching to Li next. Together he fucked them both in tandem, causing each girl to hold onto each other as their bodies gave in to the pleasure he provided them.

Eventually, they came hard and brought Sirzechs with them, he quickly let out a thick number of cumshots directly inside of Ni before doing the same to Li until he ran out. Each cat girl fighter was stuffed to the brim with his cum, both of them miraculously becoming pregnant at the same time and holding onto each other with blushing yet satisfied smiles on their faces.

Last by not least, it was the pair of 'Loli' Twins, who apparently watched everything with arousal sizzling their loins from their start of it all. Sirzechs knew that resembling youth meant little in the relativity of Devil lifespans, for all he knew, they could very well be Rias' age despite having petite bodies. Gesturing for them to remove their gym wear clothing such as shorts and T-shorts, both Ile and Nel stripped down to nothing and each bent over on all fours eager to be ravaged by their new master. Sirzechs wasted on time in guiding his member into the cusp of Nel's folds first while fingering Ile's with his right hand. The two kittens mewled and howled loudly as she fucked one into the ground with strong pelvic slams of his hips, making her screech constantly until she came! Feeling those overly tight folds gush nonstop around his cock prompted Sirzechs to bottom out of her until completion, he eventually filled her full of sperm and pulled out just in time to mount Ile in a seated upright position. He had the petite twin bouncing up and down on his lap, feeling his cock churning her small insides to where a small bulge appeared from within her stomach. It took no longer than thirty minutes to bring himself off for the final time that day, he had Ile come at least several times while riding his dick, eventually getting a thick creampie as a reward for her enthusiasm.

Sirzechs wondered how they'll look once they're brewing his offspring inside of their petite loli-sized bodies.

With every member of Riser's Peerage permanently broken-in to loving him fully and carrying his seed, he stood up from the Magical Cage and declared victory while standing naked amidst the plethora of nude bodies resting all around his feet. The only person left untouched sexually was Ravel herself, who hung her head in defeat while she remained suspended in the trap that Sirzechs snagged her with before spanking her ass raw.

'Oooohh, I really blew it. Nee-san is going to be so angry with me once he hears how I lost.' She thought to herself, mulling over her defeat in absolute shame until she heard a seductive voice speak out from nearby, catching her attention.

"Ravel Phenex, since you have officially lost this Rating Game match, you are hereby to report to the manor of the Great Maou Sirzechs right away the following day.~" Grayfia Lucifuge spoke as she stepped out from the veil of darkness within the labyrinth, making Ravel nod in humiliation as she accepted her fate.

"S-sure, I'll do just that.....*Sobs*" She whimpered comically to herself, not noticing that Grayfia smiled slyly knowing what fate awaited the illegitimate daughter of her insatiable husband Sirzechs.

"Do not worry, all will become clear soon enough once you arrive. I'd like to think you might find more in common with us than you realize, Ravel. Especially with Lord Sirzechs.~" Grayfia added before dispelling her trap, letting Ravel fall onto the ground gently with a confused look on her face.

'Huh, I wonder what she means by that.' She wondered, thinking about Sirzechs once again and wanting to feel that hand of his slapping her ass after drifting off into a daydream.

**To be Continued....in Grand Final Chapter**

**End of Chapter**

**This has been for Ultrasound. thanks for reading.**

  
  



End file.
